


LA's Dreams

by Inniscarlet



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inniscarlet/pseuds/Inniscarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca is out of college and move to LA where she share an apartment with a beautiful redhead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting my roommate.

_**Chapter one** _

 

I made it. I finally made it. All my life I’ve been dreaming about living in LA and now I’m about to knock on the door of my new apartment which I’ll share with some girl that I only talked to via email. I know. It could be a little dangerous to do such a thing as house haunting on internet and don’t check on the house before say yes. But it was the only house with an acceptable rent, and the girl didn’t seem a weirdo or something. I finished my last year in college and my dad gladly helped me with the money I needed to come to LA. He never liked that I wanted to produce music so he made me go to college first so I could have something else if the DJ thing doesn’t work. At first I was pissed. I only talked to my dad on the phone or email. We didn’t have a bad relationship but we weren’t close either. My mom and he got a divorce when I was 15 but it was all in good terms. They fell out of love so it was the best thing that they could do. My dad moved away so that’s why I didn’t see him often. I didn’t want to go to college but at the end I did. Now I can play you the best music you’ll ever heard and I can teach you some philosophy. Yeah, I didn’t see that coming either, but now here I am. I already found a job. This club want me to play my music so it’s a good start. But first, let’s see if I’m not living with a psycho. I knocked 3 times and the door was open in a flush.

“Hi! You must be Beca. Come in” Wow…Those were the bluest eyes that I’ve ever seen. The redhead was looking at me with a big smile and hell, she was completely beautiful. She moved away from the door and let me in. The house was pretty good. It wasn’t a big house but it wasn’t small either. I realized that I haven’t said a word to her and blushed. Great, now she’ll think I’m the weird one.

“I am, you’re Chloe right?” She nodded and her smile grew if that’s even possible.

“That’s me. Okay, let me show you your room.” She took me by my arm and we went upstairs. This girl doesn’t know any boundaries. She opened one door and everything was so…girlish. “This is my room, my door is always open. But if it’s closed you can’t go in because you know…I have my needs too.” Did she just say that? Oh fuck, now I’m blushing harder and that wink. Not helping here. She opened the door next to her room. “And here’s yours. I hope it’s okay.” The room was empty. The only thing there was the furniture, a king size bed, a desk and a little closet. At least the window was above the bed. That’s good.

“It’s great. I can like fix it a little right?”

“Yes, of course. It’s yours.” She showed me the rest of the house. It seems that we have to share the bathroom but that’s okay, like I said, it was the best rent that I found and the girl, well, I still don’t know if she’s crazy or something but at least I have good views. She let me settle in. She offered to help me but I declined.

It took me a while but 2 hours later I was completely settle in. I knew someone was downstairs with Chloe or I was hoping that because if she was alone then she was talking to herself and that didn’t help with the psycho theory. But then I heard two other voices. I looked at the time and saw that it was in fact time for me to get ready to work. I took my laptop, my headphones and my leather jacket and went downstairs. There, sitting in the couch were Chloe, a blonde and a brunette. The blonde one face was a little bitchy.

“Beca! These are my friends, Aubrey and Stacie. Girls, this is Beca, my new roommate.” How could this girl smile so much? I gave them a weird wave and while the brunette, Stacie, waved back, the blonde, Aubrey, just gave me a bad look.

“Nice to meet you guys but I have to go now. See ya” With one final look at them I left.

 

I took a cab to get there and wow that place was huge, like a fucking castle huge. I knocked and a girl opened the door.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Beca. I’m the new DJ? Is Fat Amy here?” I knew this girl wasn’t her because I saw Fat Amy once. She was the one who did my interview, that’s how interested in me she was.

“I’m Cynthia-Rose but you can call me CR. We weren’t expecting you until an hour later” The girl, CR, smiled at me and let me in. “Hey Amy! Here’s your girl!”

“Short stuff! You are here early, I told you we open at 7pm and it’s like 5pm.” Amy crushed me in a big hug. “This tiny woman is amazing CR.”

“Can I look at my stuff? I need to have everything ready and all that jazz.” CR showed me where I’ll be working. I could see the whole club from the booth. It wasn’t small so it was good. I didn’t realize that it was time for opening the club until CR appeared in the door of the booth.

“Girl, break a leg! It’s your big night.” I didn’t have time to answer her because she left. I’m not nervous, why would I be? I mean it’s not like it’s my first time doing this. I looked down and see Amy with her thumbs up and grinning at me. I smiled at her too. Damn, that girl is crazy, but the good kind. The night was a blast. The club was completely packed and people loved my music. CR took me home and I couldn’t thank her enough because I was dead tired. It was 5am when I arrived home and in that moment I realized that Chloe never gave me the key. Fuck. What do I do now? Do I wake her up knocking? That would be rude. Do I wait here until it’s a good time to knock? God, I’m the worst roommate ever. I let my head hit the door and a second later I was falling but I didn’t touch the floor because I had two big arms holding me. I looked up and there she was with her big blue eyes. We looked at each other and once she saw that I was stable she let go of me.

“Beca, I’m so sorry! I totally forgot to give you your key. I’m the worst”

“Hey, it’s my fault. I didn’t ask for it either so…wait…were you waiting awake for me?” She couldn’t do that right?

“What? Oh no. But I did sleep on the couch so I could hear you when you get here.” She smiled at me with that big smile of hers and I found myself smiling back.

“Thank you for that. I’m going to bed now and you should too. It’s late or…early.” I frowned at myself.

“Yeah, I should do that.” We go upstairs in silent. I don’t know what to say to her, I’m not really good with this kind of things. I’m awkward and she is…well she is gorgeous and that doesn’t help me to be normal. I always knew I was attracted to girls. My parents did too. They say that every time a boy got closer to me to kiss me on kindergarten I would push him away from me and tell him how much I prefer to kiss a girl, so yeah, I’m out since then it seems. “Goodnight Beca.” She spoke so softly that I almost miss it.

“Goodnight Chloe” She smiles at me and gets into her room. Like she said her door is left open. I went to my room and closed the door. I took off my clothes and put only a loose shirt. I throw myself in the bed, face first and in that moment Chloe opened the door and it hits me that I’m not wearing pants so I jump and cover myself.

“Sorry” Is she blushing? “I just…your key…” She gets closer to me and puts the key in my hand. “So…yep…nighty night Beca”

“T-thank you for the key. Night” That was weird.

 

I woke up to someone singing _‘Love me like you do’_. It would be annoying if the voice wasn’t the sweetest voice I’ve ever heard. I look at the clock and see that it’s already noon. I go downstairs after putting some pants on, and there in the kitchen is Chloe singing like a damn angel. She hasn’t realized that I’m there with her so I take this change to really look at her. She is not only a pretty face. She has an amazing body too. She is wearing this cute pyjama with hearts on it. I don’t want to scare her so I keep walking until I’m in the kitchen with her. She jumps anyway.

“Jesus, you scared me.” She puts her hand in her heart.

“Jesus didn’t. I did. And sorry for it.” I smirk at her and she smiles.

“Did I wake you? I’m sorry. This roommate thing is new to me”

“Don’t worry for it. I had to get up anyway” That’s a lie but whatever.

“Well Beca, do you have something to do today?”

“Not really. Not until tonight anyway. Why do you ask?”

“I think we should talk you know? Getting to know each other a little bit more.”

“I think that’s fair enough” In that moment my stomach decides that it’s a good moment to growl and Chloe is giggling. Fuck. Does she have to do that cute thing?

“What do you think about us having lunch together? I know this little place not far from here if you want”

“Yeah, that would be good.”

“Okay, go get ready” I laugh at her and she looks at me funny.

“What?”

“Are you going in your pjs?” She looks down at herself and blushes.

“Okay…let’s go both to get ready” She laughs this time.

 

We’re sitting in a table waiting for the waiter to get our order. The place is really cool.

“So what’s your story Beca Mitchell?”

“What makes you think I have a story? And how do you know my surname?” She laughs.

“Your full name is in the contract silly and I know you have one because everyone has.”

“Okay, tell me yours then” She smiles at me like I said the best thing in the world.

“My name is Chloe Beale, I’m 23 and I’m from Arizona. I have my own dance studio here where I work and you already met my besties Aubrey and Stacie. We’ve known each other since we were kids. Now you”

“Beca Mitchell but that you already knew” She laughs a little “I’m 21 and I’m working as a DJ in Camix. I don’t have any friends here yet and mmm I’m from Ohio.”

“You are a DJ?! That’s awesome. And you’re wrong about the friend’s thing. You have me now.” She smiles and winks at me.

“That’s good then.” I smile at her and the waiter arrives.

“What can I get you girls?” He winks at me and I see Chloe frowning at him.

“We both have the special, thank you” Chloe says with a smile on her face but she is not looking at him but me.

“Okay, do you want something else beautiful?” Seriously? Ugh.

“No thank you, just what she said” He leaves and Chloe is now looking at me and I can see the wheels turning in her head.

“What?”

“Nothing…Just thinking” She smiles.

“mmm okay”

We talk while we eat and damn she was right. The food is really good. She told me a little about her friends and I explained to her that my only friend now lives in New York so it’s hard to keep in touch. We are about to pay when the same waiter come to our table.

“Can I maybe have your phone number?” Oh god…he is talking to me. I’m not good at this stuff and why would he ask me when he has the beauty of Chloe in front of him.

“I…I…” I’m still thinking to how tell him no without being a bitch, not that I care but I don’t want Chloe to see that side of me, not yet anyway, when I feel her interlacing our fingers.

“Sorry-” She looks at the badge with his name “-Nate, but I don’t share my girl” She puts the money on the table and pulls me on my feet without letting go of my hand. We are out of the restaurant when I find my voice again.

“Thank you for that” I look down and see our hands still interlocked. I let go and see her smiling.

“It’s okay, I see you struggling there” She looks at me with the same look as before.

“Spit it out”

“What? I wasn’t I-“ I don’t let her finish.

“Chlo, if you want to ask something, ask. You said it yourself, we are friends now” I smile at her.

“It’s just…why? I mean you don’t have to answer me but why didn’t you give it to him? Are you with someone?”

“No, I’m not dating anyone right now and he…he wasn’t my type.” It seems that she is happy with that answer because she just nods and smiles.

“I think we’re going to be really good friends Beca” I don’t know what to say to that so I just smile and nod.


	2. She is going to be the death of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys! Thank you so much for reading it! I'm really happy with all the hits!

_**Chapter two** _

I’ve been living with Chloe for a week now and every morning she wakes me up singing. It doesn’t bother me, not how it would but that’s because of her voice. I don’t know what is she doing teaching dance when she should be in some place singing because damn, that voice is the most beautiful of this world. No I’m not exaggerating. We’ve been hanging out a lot. Every time we are at home together we are on the living room or in the kitchen just talking or watching a movie, I hate them but they’re not so bad if you’re watching them with Chloe Beale. Her friends are here every Saturday. They like to get ready here and go out after a few drinks and that’s what they’re doing now. I’m having a video chat with my friend Jesse and I can hear them laughing on Chloe’s room.

_“Dude! Close your door or something. They’re so loud”_

“You just like to complain Swanson!” I smirk and he laughs.

_“That I do. Do you have work today?”_

“Yeah” I look at the clock and see that it’s almost time to leave. “I should be going in a few”

 _“Why don’t you ask her to go and see you in your best?”_ Oh no…I know that face.

“Jesse don’t. I don’t like her okay? She is gorgeous? Yes. Her voice is the sweetest? Yes. But I do not like her okay? And she is my roommate, that would only be bad at the end.” Jesse likes to make me date girls. He is always saying how lonely I am, that I haven’t been with no one since…well, since her.

 _“You’re right about that...but don’t go with all that bullshit because I know you Beca Mitchell and you so like her…but okay I get your point. I gotta go now. I have to get ready for my date tonight”_ In that moment, Chloe knocks on my door and I let her in.

“Hey Becs! The girls and I are going out and I was wondering if maybe you would like to go with us?” Don’t bite your lip Chloe. Ugh.

“That would be really cool but I have to work tonight. Sorry.” She looks disappointed.

 _“Why don’t you go to Camix? That way you can all be in the same place.”_ I look at Jesse and I really want to kill him right now. Oh Swanson, you’re lucky you’re in New York right now. Chloe is looking at my laptop screen.

“Sorry I didn’t know you were busy with…him.”

“Chlo, this is Jesse. Jesse…this is Chloe.”

 _“Nice to meet you Chloe. I heard a lot about you!”_ She arched her brow at me.

“Is that so?” I look at Jesse and see him with that stupid grin in his face.

“Yeah, maybe.”

 _“I have to go! Bye Becaaww!”_ That dork I swear…I look at the clock again and I have to go like right now or I’ll be late.

“Sorry Chlo but I have to go now” I take my laptop and without thinking I kiss her cheek and leave my room.

 

So…Amy forgot to tell me that we were having a HUGE party today. And with HUGE I mean that we’re completely full. I’m lucky that I’m on the booth because I can see CR struggling in the counter bar. In normal days I would have a little break but definitely not today. We survived. It was crazy trying to get everyone out of the club but Amy was good with that kind of things.

“Good job short stuff. I knew I hired you for some reason”

“Thank you Amy. I’m going home now I’m tired as hell.”

“Sure thing.” She waves at me as I leave the club. It’s a good night so I decide to walk home. I’m halfway there when I see two boys not older than 18 assaulting a woman. I don’t think twice and I make my way to them.

“Let her go now” I shout at them.

“What are you going to do about it?” One of them is walking to me when we hear a police’s siren. They look at each other and the one who was walking to me runaway while the other one is still trying to get the woman’s purse. I push him off and he falls. I help the woman and tell her to run but when I turn around the boy is punching me in the face. The little coward just runaway after that.

I arrive home and by the silence in it Chloe is sleeping or still not home. I go to the bathroom and when I look at my face I see a little cut in my brow and my eye is starting to bruise. Well fuck. That’s what happens when you try to be a hero Beca. I hear the door of the house opening and I hear the girls giggling. I don’t have enough time to run to my room before Chloe is in the bathroom door looking at me with a shocked face.

“OMG Beca! Are you okay? What happened to your eye?” She is now in front of me with her hands in my face. She is so close right now…Focus Mitchell.

“It’s nothing. A guy punched me in the face when I tried to help a woman.” Stacie and Aubrey were downstairs I could hear them trying to be quiet.

“Let me help you with the cut okay?” I just nod because I’m lost in her eyes. Damn Jesse, I was doing okay before his need to talk about me liking Chloe. “Sorry about the girls, they’re too drunk and I didn’t want to leave them alone you know?”

“It’s okay, it’s your house after all”

“It’s _our_ house Beca.” She is cleaning the cut carefully and then she smiles. “You’re amazing by the way”

“What?”

“We were at Climax tonight and wow you’re really good” I blush instantly and she winks at me.

“Thank you…”

“All done but I think you should put some ice there” I nod because yeah she is right or I will look like Quasimodo. “Go and change. I’ll take the ice and take it to your room okay?”

“Thank you Chlo! You’re the best” 20 minutes later I’m in my bed ready to sleep when I hear Chloe opening my door.

“Hey, sorry it took me so long but those two are impossible when they’re drunk” She sighs and then I realize that she is not drunk and she didn’t smell like alcohol before.

“Why aren’t you drunk too?”

“Oh! I had car duty so I couldn’t drink” She smiles and gives me the ice. “Can I ask you something?”

“You just did” I smirk at her and she gives me a little push. “Shoot”

“Silly. Can I sleep with you?” I’m pretty sure that my face is frozen right now. “Never mind, forget I ask okay? I’ll sleep in the couch tonight”

“Wh-what? Why?”

“The girls are in my bed…”

“You can sleep here if you want but no cuddles okay?” She smiles brightly at me and nod. We are in my bed together. I’m sure as hell this won’t help me with my little crush with the redhead. I know she is not sleeping yet but I’m not sure if I should talk. What the fuck is that sound? Oh no…that’s not what I think it is…

“Beca…are you hearing it too?”

“Please tell me they’re not…”

“I think they are…it’s weird…” I can hear her laughing.

“You know they’re having sex in your bed right? You shouldn’t be laughing” I laugh too.

“Would it bother you if I have sex in your bed?” Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

“I…I…you…I mean…” She laughs hard and loud.

“You’re cute when you’re flustered” She is going to be the death of me.

“We should sleep now Beale.” She moves and the next thing I know is that her head is in the crock of my neck and her arm is around my waist. “I told you-“

“Shh Mitchell, everybody loves cuddles and I know you do too so now close your eyes and go to sleep” I put my arm around her and sigh. “Goodnight Becs”

“Goodnight Chlo”

Like I said she is totally going to be the death of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay. Not to much happened in this chapter but I still hope you'd like it! Thank you so much for reading! I'll try and post the next one tomorrow!   
> You can leave a comment if you want and you can go and follow me on tumblr inniscarlet   
> Thank you for reading <3


	3. Crossing lines.

_**Chapter three** _

I can’t believe this is happening to me. After having the best/worst morning of my life I’m in a cab making my way to Camix because Amy wants to have a serious talk with me and that coming from Amy doesn’t sound like good news. I can’t believe this.

 

_That morning_

_Why do I feel like I have something on top of me? I open my eyes slowly and all that I see is red. Of course, Chloe. She is holding me tighter than last night and I can feel her breath hitting my neck which makes me shiver. She opens her eyes slowly and damn, I’m completely sure this is the perfect way of waking up, just looking at those eyes. She is smiling of course._

_“Good morning Beca. How’s your eye?” Her sleepy voice is too much to handle. Who could think that you can get turned on by a voice? She is touching my face now and I’m sure she can see the red in my whole face._

_“It doesn’t hurt much. Does it look too bad?” Thanks god I could talk fine. She smiles at me and kisses me just above the cut._

_“There. Now it won’t hurt at all.” Can I die because of this? My heart is beating too hard to be good. “And you look badass with that eye. It fits you perfectly” I heard my phone ringing but it’s next to Chloe so she passed it to me but I see the way she looks at it and frowned._

_**From Jesse: Becawwww! How was your night? I have a surprise for you. Call me ASAP.** _

_I leave the phone in the nightstand and see Chloe looking at me._

_“Sorry that was just Jesse”_

_“I can leave so you can call him if you want?” Is she sad? Where’s her smile?_

_“What? No, he can wait. Are you okay?”_

_“Yeah, perfect. I think I’ll go and make some breakfast for all of us” She gets up but before she can leave my room I call for her._

_“Do you want me to help you? I’m not really good with all that cooking stuff but you know…you can teach me or something?” I know I said the right thing when I see her with that beautiful smile that makes her eyes shine. Yeah, I know. I’m fucked with this crush. “_

_I’d love to, come on then Becs”_

_I’m making coffee when without thinking about it I start singing. “_

_You shout it out, but I can’t hear a word you say…talking loud, not saying much. Criticize, but all your bullets ricochet…shoot me down but I get up.” Chloe is smiling but biting her lip and looking at me, and then she starts singing with me._

_“I’m bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away fire away. Ricochet you take your aim…fire away fire away…” I let her singing and I look at her smiling and then it clicks. I harmonize with her and I start singing ‘Love me like you do’ knowing is the first song I hear her singing. The mix of the songs are perfect and she is smiling so hard at me and we are so lost in each other that we don’t hear Stacie and Aubrey appearing on the kitchen._

_“What it’s going on here?” At Aubrey’s voice, Chloe and I jump and look at them. I think Chloe and I have the same thought because we are now smirking at them._

_“_ _We’re just making breakfast. Right Chlo?”_

_“Totes Becs. We thought that you may need it after last night and all that” Aubrey’s face couldn’t be redder while Stacie just winks at me and Chloe._

_“I don’t know what are you talking about” So Aubrey wanted to play? Let’s play then. “_

_Yeah Chlo, I don’t know what are you talking about either…” Chloe looks at me like I’m crazy and I see Aubrey letting out a long breath, but I can’t help it. I smirk._

_“_ _I’m pretty sure she ate enough last night.” Well I was wrong, Aubrey can be redder. Chloe smacks my arm but I see her trying not to laugh while Stacie mouth “totally”._

_“Beca what happened to your eye?” Stacie was the first one of the two to see it._

_“She is a hero” Chloe says and pulls her arm around my shoulders. Keep it cool Beca. Aubrey scoffs_

_“I’m sure she was rude and someone just hit her”_

_“Aubrey…” Chloe warns._

_“It’s okay Chlo. I get it. You don’t like me but now I’m your best friend’s roommate and not only that I’m your best friend’s friend too so you better behave.” She doesn’t speak but I can see in her eyes that she wants to give my eye a twin but the sound of my phone upstairs save me. I run and I pick it up in the last moment._

_“Hello?”_

_“Beca, it’s Amy. I want you in Camix now. We need to talk”_

_And just like that she hangs up. What the fuck? OMG. Did I do something wrong yesterday?_

 

I arrive at Camix and see CR waiting for me at the door. She is smiling. That’s good right?

“Hey CR! Where’s Amy? She said she wanted to talk to me?”

“Yep girl. Come on, she is in her office and what the hell happened to your eye?” I told her what happened with the boys in our way there. When we get to the office, there sitting with Amy is a blonde boy.

“You must be Beca, I’m Luke.” And…he is British.

“Hi, nice to meet you.” He doesn’t comment on my eye.

“Beca, what the? Your eye! Anyway, Luke here is my cousin but you could guess that looking at us. We are the hottest of the family.” I didn’t know Amy had British family. “He was here last night and he heard you spinning”

“You’re really talented Becky”

“Thank you” I prefer not to correct him with my name.

“He wants to hire you”

“Hire me for what? A party or something?”

“I want to hire you for my record label”

“Your record label? Wha- Oh my god, your Luke, _THE_ Luke? You work with Pixie Lott and a lot of British artist!” He laughs and nods.

“The same. I want you to work for me but my cousin here wants you to still work here from time to time, what do you think?”

“What do I think? Where do I have to sign?”

We talk a little about business and we decide that I will work every Saturday and important events here in Camix and I work from Monday to Friday in Luke’s label. I can't believe how fast my dreams are coming true. I’m going to produce music, I’m working as a DJ, and I’m living with a beautiful girl. Well, the last part is a plus. And we’re just friends. That’s why this morning was so bittersweet. It was perfect like every time I’m with the redhead but at the same time it wasn’t because I know she is not interest in girls. She hasn’t told me but how could she? That would be too good to be true. And like I told Jesse…it will be too problematic. I’m almost home (I took a cab this time) and I remember that I have to call Jesse so I pick up my phone and call him.

_“Busy making redhead babies?”_

“Shut up! I have great news Jesse!”

_“Okay…then why don’t you wait until tomorrow to tell me?”_

“Why would I do that?”

_“Because tomorrow you can tell me everything while we have a coffee maybe?”_

“How are we going to- Oh my god! You’re coming?”

_“Yeah! I’ll be there by noon. That way I can meet the infamous Chloe in person”_

“You better behave Swanson. Why are you coming to LA anyway?”

_“Can’t a boy go to see her best friend?..........Okay, they’re shooting a movie there and they want me to watch some of it so I can work in the music”_

“That’s awesome dude! I want all the details tomorrow” I open the door and see that the girls had left and Chloe is the only one there, sitting in the couch and looking at me now. I smile and wave at her.

_“You’ll have them.”_

“Do you want me to pick you up at the airport?”

_“Beca, you don’t have a car.”_

“I can rent one you know? Okay it’s settle I’ll pick you up. Send me the details later”

_"Fine. See you tomorrow shorty!”_

“See you tomorrow asshole”

I know I’m smiling too much but I don’t care. It’s been so long since last time I saw Jesse that I can’t help it. He is a pain in my ass most of the time, but I do love him. Don’t tell him I said that. He was there for me when I needed him. We met in the first year of college and after he tried to ask me out we became friends. He is always saying how we could be the perfect couple if I weren’t gay but since the day I told him he is being trying to find the love of my life. He was sure that my ex-girlfriend wasn’t.

“You look happy” Chloe’s voice always makes me shiver. I walk to the couch and sit next to her.

“I am” She smiles at me.

“Want to share with the class why?”

And I told her everything about the job. It seems that I can’t stop talking and she just gives me this look of _devotion_?

“And who is coming tomorrow?”

“Jesse” I see her face falling but she puts a smile on her face.

“Do you want me to leave you the house for the both of you?” I frown at this because what is she talking about? And then it hits me.

“Gross. He is not my boyfriend Chlo. I told you. I’m single as a pringle” Fuck me now. I didn’t say that. Please tell me that didn’t come out of my mouth. But then Chloe is laughing and damn it was worth it to say that.

“You’re a dork. Sorry for thinking that you two were together. I just don’t understand how someone as awesome as you can be single” She is blushing but she doesn’t look away from me.

“He is my friend, the one I talked to you about. And no, I’m not that awesome. People don’t like me. I guess I’m weird.” She takes my hand in hers.

“Well, I do. And being weird is the best” She winks and I forget how to breath.

“Are you? I mean, are you with someone?”

“No, I’m not. Single as a pringle too” She laughs and I smack her arm lightly. “What’s your type Becs?”

“mmm I don’t have a type I guess…I just like that she can be herself around me?” Chloe’s eyes are about to leave her face.

“She? You like girls?” She is not freaking out. She is curious.

“Yep. That doesn’t bother you right?” She smiles and gets closer to me. Her mouth is now next to my ear and she is whispering.

“Nope, that’s something we have in common.”

She gets up and goes to her room. What I didn’t expect was for her to close the door and now _Titanium_ is blasting. I don’t know how or when I got here but now I’m laying on my bed. I put my headphones on because I really don’t want to hear what’s coming from Chloe’s room or I’ll end up entering her room and helping her what it’s _not cool Mitchell, not cool_ , and I get to work. Since this morning it has been stuck in my head, since Chloe and I sang it together. A ‘ _Titanium-Love me like you do_ ’ mash-up. When I look at the clock it’s already 4am. I’ve been working so hard in this song that I lost track of time. I take off my headphones and hear nothing. Chloe must be sleeping and I should too.

I wake up in time to get ready and pick up Jesse. After putting some clothes on I make my way downstairs and see Chloe humming and dancing in the kitchen. And yeah, right now my face is red with my mouth agape because yes, I knew she owns a dance studio but it’s the first time I’m seeing her dance, and well, fuck. It should be illegal to move her hips like that. Suddenly Chloe stops moving and when I look at her face I see her smirking at me.

“Like what you see?” And there she goes winking at me again.

“I…coffee” Smooth Mitchell. Chloe gets closer to me and gives me a cup of coffee just the way I like it. She is still with her smirk in place.

“There you go Becs. Hey…I don’t have to go to the studio today so…if you want I can maybe drive you to the airport and we can pick up Jesse together?”

“Would you do that for me?”

“Of course Becs, we are friends remember?” She gives me a real smile this time.

“Thank you Chlo!”

We’re on our way to the airport and of course Chloe would put a Taylor Swift CD. She is singing along and I’m trying really hard not to smile. But I’m failing.

 _“You got that long hair, slicked back, white T-shirt. And I got that good girl faith and that little skirt…”_ I look at her and I’m lucky or unlucky enough to see that she is wearing a skirt. I look away because nope, again, not cool Mitchell.

We arrive at the airport and wait for Jesse. “So…you’re completely sure that you two…” I smirk.

“Jealous much Beale?” I’m just teasing her but I can see a little red creeping in her cheeks.

“Of course not, I’m just checking” I smile and then I hear it.

 **“BECAAAW!”** I don’t have time to prepare myself when I feel him lifting me up of the floor in a crushing hug.

“Put me down you idiot” I’m smiling because I’ve missed him so much. He looks just the same.

“Are you shorter than last time I saw you?” I smack him and he laughs.

“Hi! I’m Chloe” Jesse looks at me and then to Chloe and smirks at me. _Behave Jesse_.

“Jesse! The best lesbro of this tiny human being” I can’t believe he just said that and by the look of Chloe she is going to use it in the future.

“Lesbro? Seriously? You could have say friend you know?” He starts walking and I frown. _You’re so down Swanson._ Chloe gets behind me and talk loud enough just for me to hear it.

“Well, now I’m completely sure that there’s nothing between your lesbro and you _tiny human being_ ” She keeps walking and reaches Jesse. Beca, this was the worst decision ever, those two are going to make jokes about you nonstop. We are in the car now and I know Jesse is dying to talk but I beat him to it.

“So Swanson, where are you staying at?”

“At yours”

“WHAT?” Chloe and I said at the same time.

“Jezzz, I was just kidding but okay I get it. I can’t stay at the lovely couple place.” At this Chloe and I froze and I can’t say which one of us is the reddest one.

“We…we are just friends Jesse” I don’t look at Chloe but I do hear her sighing.

“Whatever Becs!” Jesse and his movie love stories. “I’m staying at the _Four Seasons_ ” 

“Are you kidding me? What are you? Becs you didn’t told him he was rich” 

“He wishes. Her boss pays or am I wrong?” 

“You’re not wrong. They’re shooting in the hotel, that’s why I think we are staying there.” 

“Are you an actor?” 

“He is in the music industry. He is the one who wakes up your feelings when you’re watching a movie” I smirk at Jesse and I see him smiling at me. 

“Perfect Mitchell, I knew you listen to me” 

We are in front of the hotel and Chloe puts her car on the entrance and Jesse gets out of the car. 

“Do you have to work today?” 

“No, we don’t” Did Chloe just answer for me? 

“Great, what do you think if I go to yours and we have some drinks and talk? I would tell you to bring me some of your friends Chloe but I have my eye on a beautiful lady already” 

“That sounds good. What do you say Chlo?” 

“Can Bree and Stace come too?” 

“Of course! It’s your house too silly” Chloe smiles and nods. Jesse looks at the exchange and smiles. 

“See you later then, text me the address and I’ll be there” 

 

2 hours later Chloe and I are waiting for the girls and Jesse to arrive. She is in her room putting some make-up on and I’m in mine putting some last details in the mash-up. I want to show it to Chloe but I’m a little scared that she may not like it or I don’t know. I know I like her because I like her, a lot and I can feel that maybe she likes me too but what? We’re living together, even if something happened then what? What if it goes badly? Do I have to move out? This sucks. I’m so lost in my mind that when I feel Chloe’s hands in my shoulders I jump what ended in me on the floor and Chloe laughing like a crazy person. 

“You’re down Beale!” I took my headphones off and I lunge myself at her. We both fall into my bed. I’m straddling her and I don’t think twice and start tickling her. 

“S-s-stop. Ple-ase” She is laughing so hard that she can’t speak clearly. 

“Say _Beca I’m so sorry, you’re the best_ ” She looks up at me and shakes her head so I tickle her a little more. 

“O-okay, you win. Beca I’m so sorry, but you’re not the best, I am” She is smirking at me and I’m lost in her. She takes this opportunity to turn us over and now she is the one straddling me. 

“That was so not fair” She then smiles and puts her face near mine. Our noses are almost touching and I can’t breathe. I can see how her eyes are some shades darker than her usual clear blue and she is biting her lip and fuck, she is looking at my lips. 

“Everything is fair in love and war” She didn’t say it loud. It was almost a whisper. I could feel her breathing in my lips and then I see it. She is looking at my lips. She is going to kiss me. I feel her lips grazing mines and then someone knock at the door. 

“OPEN UP BITCHEZZ!” That’s Stacie. 

We haven’t move but we have to or I know Aubrey will open the door with her key. (Yeah, she said is just safety). 

“We…we…fuck…we should…” She moves away from me but doesn’t get up. I look up at her and see her with a soft smile on her face. She moves down again but this time she connects her lips with my cheek. She gets up and run downstairs. “What the fuck was that?” I groan because fuck. Now I have to act like nothing happened? Well…nothing happened or it did? Ugh. I hear them laughing and another knock. That must be Jesse. 

“BECAAAWW” 

“I’ll be down in a minute” I shout and go to the bathroom. You could still see the redness in my face. Breathe Beca, breathe. This is a night with friends. With a friends and a beautiful redhead who almost kiss you five minutes ago. It’s okay, just go down and act like always. 

I go downstairs and everyone is already with a cup in their hands. Jesse comes to me and gives me one. Chloe is talking with Aubrey and the blonde doesn’t seem happy. 

“Beca why don’t you play some of your mixes?” Stacie smiles at me. 

“Yeah you should do that! It’s been so long since I hear your songs” 

“Fine” I look one more time at Chloe and see that she doesn’t look happy. I don’t know what they’re talking about but it’s making her upset. I take my laptop and sit on the couch. I can feel Stacie’s eyes on the screen but I’m used to it. I choose a few of my newest songs but I make sure that the last one I made it’s not there. A few seconds later music is blasting in the apartment. Aubrey and Chloe stop talking and make their way to us. Jesse and I are talking while Stacie is putting her second, or her third cup. 

“So…how was your date?” I know Jesse is dying to talk about it. 

“She is amazing Becs and she loves music too.” Chloe and Aubrey sit in front of us and I look at Chloe for a second and she is looking back at me. “We didn’t kiss but you know me, it’s going to be like one of those Jennifer Aniston movies.” 

“Glad to hear dude! She better be good or else…” 

“Yeah, yeah” 

“So, Beca. Chloe told me about your new job. Congratulations.” Was that a compliment?

“Thank you Aubrey” I look at Stacie and she is nodding approvingly at Aubrey. 

We talk and talk and talk and talk. Well, Jesse is the one doing most of the talking but you get my point. Stacie and Chloe are a little tipsy and they’re giggling with each other. 

“Are you two a couple?” I look shocked at Jesse and then at Aubrey. Is she considering the question? She would have killed me If was me the one asking. 

“I don’t know…” Wow…Aubrey must be a little drunk too. 

“Do you want to be with her?” Of course, _Jesse Cupid Swanson_. 

“I do” Wait what? 

“Then go for your girl” Jesse gives her his huge grin and Aubrey smiles and nods. She gets up and goes where Chloe and Stacie are dancing. 

“What the fuck Swanson? She has being a bitch to me this whole time and you just came here and she is all…like that” I point at her and see her kissing Stacie. That was fast. 

“Can I sit with you guys? I don’t want to bother them” I look up at Chloe and she is biting her lip. 

“Of course red” 

We haven’t talk at all since the almost kiss and I don’t know what to say so I get up and point to my cup to let them know I’m just going to get a refill. This is what I was afraid of. Now things are awkward and ugh. As I’m making myself a new drink I hear someone entering the kitchen. I don’t dare to look because I’m almost sure to know who it is. She is now behind me. I can smell her sweet perfume. Her hands find her way to my hips and I gulp. 

“Turn around Becs” Her voice is so soft and all the alcohol isn’t helping so I do as she said and now I’m looking at her blue eyes. I’m between her and the kitchen counter and there’s no space between us. “You’ve been avoiding me” I shake my head because I can’t form any coherent words right now. “Yes, you have” She is getting closer now and we’re like earlier in my bed. Her lips are gazing mines. 

“Theeeere you aare! Chloooo! Do yu mind if ma girlfriend here and I sleep in yor room tonight?” We jump away from each other and I don’t know if I’m grateful or not of the interruption. 

“Stacie, you scared me. Yes, you can stay in my room” Stacie leaves the kitchen and Chloe is looking at me with the same look as before and oh my god she is so… 

“Becaw! I’m leaving!” Jesse enters the kitchen I can see how frustrated is Chloe and I can’t help but laugh. 

“Call you tomorrow Swanson” He leaves and I look at Chloe who is now giving me a puppy look. 

“They don’t stop interrupting us” 

“It’s not like they’re doing it on purpose Chlo” And there is it. That beautiful smile that makes my tummy feels funny. And suddenly I have an idea. It may be because of the alcohol or just because I don’t want to hear what’s going to happen in Chloe’s room. “Do you want to…to go for a walk or something?” 

“That would be nice, yeah.” She smiles and reaches for my hand. I take it and we leave the house. 

The night it’s perfect. We walk in silence with our hands interlocked until we find a children’s park with a swing. I take her there and I know we are not in the effects of the alcohol anymore. “Sit, I’ll push you” We are like that for a while. We don’t feel the need to talk. I stop pushing her and I stay next to her as the swing starts slowing down. “I know it feels nice her but it’s getting late and I don’t want to have my other eye black” She gets up and she is standing in front of me. Her eyes are the brightest I’ve ever seen it and she has that lovely smile on her face. She looks absolutely beautiful. I don’t know what makes me do it but I don’t think it twice and take her face in my hands. The next thing I know is that our lips are locked and it’s the best feeling in this world. Her lips are soft and they have a little taste of something fruity, probably her last drink. I’m starting to freak out because she is not kissing me back but then I feel how her hands find her way to my neck and how her lips start moving against mine. We just break apart because of the need of air but our foreheads are pressing together. 

“Wow” That’s the only thing that came out of my mouth. 

“Wow indeed.” We smile at each other and she gives me a little kiss. “We should go home” 

“Yeah, we should” 

We walk hand in hand to the apartment and like the last time Chloe is sleeping with me. Thankfully Stacie and Aubrey are already asleep. We don’t talk, we just lay in my bed and after a few minutes we are holding each other like the last time. I know we crossed the line but right now…that’s something I don’t really care about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again for reading! This one is a little longer. I hope you're enjoying my silly story! If you want you can suggest me things for the next chapters! Lots of love!!
> 
> The songs for this chapter:  
> Titanium-David Guetta  
> Love me like you do-Elle Goulding


	4. Talk?

_**Chapter four** _

 

**Chloe POV**

I wake up and the first thing I see is that I’m not in my room and then is when I remember what happened last night. I look around but I don’t see Beca. _Where is she?_ I get up from Beca’s bed and peek inside my room and now I’m regretting it. Bree and Stacie are sleeping _naked_ in my bed. Not that I mind that they’re together now, that was something that should had happened a long time ago and it seems that the only thing they needed it was Jesse. I can’t believe how much I disliked him before and all because I thought she was dating Beca. _Beca_ , I can’t believe we finally kissed last night and she was the one who made the first move. Since the first time she crossed the door of our apartment I knew that I was attracted to her. I don’t know how to explain it but it was like the first time we looked at each other something clicked in me.

I look for her downstairs and she is not in the house and then I remember it. She is starting her new job today. I look at the clock and see that I have an hour before I have to go to the studio. I go back to Beca’s room and there next to her pillow is a little note.

_Morning! I have to go to work and I didn’t want to wake you up. You looked so peacefully that I couldn’t do it. I think we need to talk about last night maybe? Just if you want, if you don’t that’s okay too? See you later, or text me or whatever. Xoxo, Beca._

How can she ramble in a note? She is so cute. I write a note to the girls to let them know that Beca and I are working and that they can stay in the house if they want but they can’t get into Beca’s room. I know them enough to know that they will try and get into Beca’s room so I use the key and lock it. Today is one of those days that I only have a few kids groups to teach and one group with teens which is always the worst because the boys don’t even try to control their leering. I’m in my 10 minutes break and I get this opportunity to text Beca.

_From Chloe: Hey you! I hope you’re having a great first day at your new job! And yeah, I agree with you, we should talk about last night. Xoxoxoxoxo, Chloe._

Before I could let my phone on my table it buzzed. I look at it thinking it must be Beca but I see Aubrey’s face smiling at me so I pick it up.

“Hello?”

_“Are you in a class right now?”_

“Do you think that I would pick up if I were Bree?” After last night talk I wasn’t sure if I was still angry at her.

_“Right. I just, I would like to talk to you”_

“That depends. Are you going to be a bitch?” I see my kids entering the room.

_“Okay, I deserved that.”_

“Bree, I have a class to teach so…”

_“Do you maybe want to have coffee in your lunch break? That way we can talk in person”_

“Fine, but you’re paying. I see you in an hour in the same place as always.”

_“See you then Chlo”_

I hang up and see that I have two texts from Beca. I look at the kids and smile.

“Okay guys! I want you all in your places! We’re doing the _Shake it off_ routine today”

_From Beca: This place is amazing Chlo! I can’t wait to tell you all about it. Talk when we’re both at home tonight okay? Don’t make dinner I’ll buy something for us._

_From Beca: I miss you._

She is so freaking cute. I swear to god if she were right here in front of me I would have kiss her.

_From Chloe: I miss you too Becs._

I leave my phone and start with the class. I love these kids. You don’t need to tell them anything twice. They take everything at the first time, like this girl, Natalie. She reminds me a lot at Aubrey with her blonde her and her way of bossing around. She is the best one of this class and she is always helping me with the new moves. I love this. I love my job. I know that I miss singing but at least I can still doing it at home, and now I have Beca to harmonize whit. Once the class is over I go to the little Italian restaurant at the corner where I can see Aubrey waiting for me.

“Hey, let’s go inside” I nod and the waiter sits us in our usual table, the one at the corner. “How were the kids today?”

“Good, as always.” She nods and before she speaks the same waiter comes and takes our order.

“I’m sorry about what I say yesterday”

“What part exactly?”

 

_Yesterday_

_We almost kiss I can’t believe it. I open the door with a big smile on my face and let Aubrey and Stacie in. Stacie as always makes her way to the kitchen and starts making drinks for everyone. And then, another knock at the door. I let Jesse in and he calls for Beca in that weird way he does._

_“I’ll be down in a minute” She is probably trying to cool down a bit. Stacie and Jesse start talking with each other and I get this opportunity to talk to Aubrey._

_“We almost kiss Bree” My smile drops from my face when I see the judging look Aubrey is giving me. “What?”_

_“I told you I don’t like her. She is not for you Chloe and for the love of god. You live together now.”_

_“Aubrey why are you always like this? You don’t even know her at all”_

_“Oh, and you do? You’ve been living together like 5 minutes and you think you know her?”_

_“I can’t believe you right now. I thought you’d be happy for me”_

_“Chloe…”_

_“Don’t Aubrey. I like her, a lot. And I’ll try to be with her you like it or not.” She doesn’t say anything else and we both walk to where the rest are._

 

“Look, I’m sorry I shouldn’t judge her when I don’t even know her and I’m sorry I was a bitch to you”

“Promise me you’d give her a chance. She is great Bree.” I see her walls crashing down and a soft smile appears in her face.

“I will, but she better be good with you Chlo” I smile and give her hand a little squeeze.

“She is Bree. She is so sweet with me. And…we kissed last night” She looks a little shocked.

“When? Why didn’t I see it?”

“We went for a walk and it was so perfect…” Aubrey is smiling at me.

“Just be careful okay? I don’t want to see you heartbroken”

“You won’t! Nowww! Tell me where’s your girlfriend?” It will always amaze me how red Aubrey can get.

“She is working…”

“Oh Bree! You don’t have to be shy about it! I love you both! You’re my best friends and seriously I saw it coming a long time ago.”

“Really?”

“Of course Bree! You two weren’t that subtle. Every time we were together the two of you always ended up sitting together. If we went clubbing, you danced together. And don’t make me talk about the glances”

“I don’t know why I fought it for so long you know?” I smile at her and wait because I know she is going to keep talking. “I think it scared me, you know how she is” I nod because yeah, we all know who Stacie is with well, sex. “But that boy, Jesse, he asked me two questions and I knew what I had to do. I love her Chlo.” I have tears in my eyes. Why do I get so emotional with these things? I get up and sit next to her so I can hug her.

“You better make me your maid of honour Bree” She laughs and hugs me back. We ate and talked like we always do. Aubrey is being my best friend since we were 4. We were neighbours and we are together since. We met Stacie in college and I knew something would happen between these two.

I get back to work to teach my last class of the day. I’m getting everything ready and I can see the boys looking at my ass, seriously the boys when I was younger weren’t that horny. Maybe they were but it’s not the same now that I’m older. I hit play and _Hey mama_ starts. I’ve been working so hard in this routine for 2 month and now it’s perfect. When I look at the time the class is over and as always the boys are the last ones to pick up their things. I hear someone knocking on the crystal door and when I look up I see Beca there. I smile and signal her to come in what she does.

“Hey, what are you doing here? I’d hug you but I’m a little sweaty” Ow she is blushing.

“It seems that my office is near your studio. I was going home when I see the name and I thought that we could go home together, but maybe you don’t or you were going home with someone or…” I laugh because she is so damn cute when she is rambling.

“Beca is okay! That was sweet of you” I see how she take a deep breath.

“Oh, this is for you, it’s nothing but I thought about you when I saw it” She opens her bag and gives me a little stuffed red panda. “The first time I saw your room I saw that you have a lot of stuffed animals and well I love red pandas so…I don’t know it was silly of me” I’m smiling so hard that I think my face is going to break.

“Thank you so much Becs! I love it!” I love when I get to see Beca smiling for real and not with her usual smirk. Don’t get me wrong, I love that smirk too. It’s a turn on every time but when I see her smiling is different, is better.

“Miss Beale” I look back and see that there’s still one boy in the room.

“Yes Tom?” I look at Beca and the smile is gone, she is now smirking at me.

“I was thinking that I may take a few more classes just in case”

“Tom, you’re dancing really well. I don’t think you need extra classes.” This kid is the horniest one of all. He leaves but I can see that he is going to ask for more classes in the reception.

“So…Miss Beale…can we go home now?” I smack her arm and laugh.

“I’m going to have a quick shower in my office you can come in” Both of our faces are red. That wasn’t supposed to come out that way. “I mean…you can wait in the office while I have that shower” She nods but doesn’t speak so I decide to tease her a little more. “But If you want you can get in the shower too” I wink and start walking to my office but I hear how she hold her breath.

“I…I…w..wait here. Don’t worry-y!”

I think that was the fastest shower of my life. I go out and Beca is in the same place where I left her. I run to her and hug her tight. She tenses but when she feels is me holding her she relaxes and puts her hands in my back and hugs me back. I let go of her and she is smiling as much as I am.

“Now we can go home but we’ll have to walk. I don’t take my car here because is like 15 minutes from home and it’s really difficult to find a parking spot.”

“We are not walking home” She points to her eye which is so much better now.

“Nothing is going to happen Becs, I’ll protect you” She laughs and opens the door for me.

There in front of my studio is a _black Ducati monster 696_ and Beca is sitting on it. If I thought that Beca’s smirk was a turn on, Beca smirking in a motorbike is my death. She must know that I’m shocked looking at her because she is now reaching for my hand.

“Are you afraid of this?” She is looking me straight in my eyes.

“I…no…I was just…admiring the view” She laughs but again her cheeks are red. “Where did you get this?”

“Luke. He said he doesn’t want me to be late so he gave me this baby. I have a car now too but it’s in the office’s parking. Now come on, get on it so we can go home and have dinner” She gives me a helmet and put hers too. I get on it behind Beca and my arms fly to her hips. She has other thoughts because she takes my hands and put them in her stomach so now my front is flush against her back. 5 minutes later we are in front of the apartment but I’m not letting her go.

“Chlo, we are here”

“Can we like ride this a little more?” She laughs hard.

“I promise you I’ll give you a ride but not now” I let go of her and go to open the door. “The food will be here in 5 or so. It’s Thai I hope you’d like it”

“When did you call? And yeah I love Thai, good choice” I close the door.

“I didn’t, I went to the Thai restaurant that it’s near my office and told them when to bring the food” I go upstairs and I put my new stuffed animal in my bed while she goes to her room.

“Smart Beca, smart” She smiles as someone knocks on the door. “You’re good”

“Can you get it? I need to change”

“Sure” I go downstairs and the guy gives me the food. When I’m going to pay he said that everything is already paid.

“Smells good” I jump because I didn’t hear her coming down.

“How much do I owe you?” She frowns and with her index finger touches my nose.

“Nothing, you silly thing! This is on me” I start thinking…she showed up at my job, the gift, the dinner…oh my god.

“Beca?! Is this a date?”

“mmm no? I just…do you want it to be? I thought that we were going to talk today and then we’ll see” She is right.

“No, yeah sure. I just…with all this…I thought it was” Now I feel a little stupid. Maybe she didn’t want to date me and she was going to tell me that last night was a mistake. I look at the floor because I can’t handle look at her eyes right now.

“Chloe, look at me” And I do. I’ll do everything she wants me to. She puts her hand in my cheek and smile. “Let’s eat and talk about it okay?” She kisses me in the corner of my mouth.

“Okay”

We go to the couch and we eat watching something on TV that none of us is paying attention to. She puts her empty plate in the little table that it’s in front of the couch and look at me. I do the same. I haven’t finish but I can’t eat with this funny feeling in my belly.

“So…about last night…” She starts but stops.

“Yeah?”

“W-was it okay?” I get closer to her and interlock our fingers.

“It was more than okay” She smiles.

“Now what?” We look at each other and god I want to kiss her again.

“Now I’m going to take you out on a date, if you want to” She is looking at my lips now.

“I’d love that but…” We are getting closer to each other.

“…but?”

“…but I can’t wait for our date to kiss you again.” And just like that her lips are in mines. And god how I missed them. I’m pretty sure I can get addicted to them. She is sucking on my bottom lip and I can’t help the little moan that leaves my mouth. I straddle her and I kiss her harder. I need more. I touch her lip with my tongue and she opens her mouth to grant me access and the fight for dominance starts. I don’t know when I started to rock my hips into her but I know we should stop. I know that we should but I don’t know how but it seems she does because she is now pulling my face away from hers. Her eyes are almost black and her breathing is fast and laboured.

“Fuck, we-we should stop”

“You’re right” I’m going to move but she stops me and kisses me again.

“Now you can move” I smile and sit next to her. She puts her arm around me and I put my head in her neck.

“I think we should sleep”

“I know, but I don’t want to move”

“Then don’t” She kisses my head and I fall sleep seconds later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for keep reading it. Hope you're still with me! Comment if you want :).  
> Songs for this chapter:  
> Hey mama - David Guetta ft Nicki Minaj, Bebe Rexha and Afrojack  
> Shake it off - Taylor swift


	5. Date

_**Chapter five** _

How is it possible for two people to live together and don’t see each other? I mean, it’s been a week since that night when Chloe ask me out and we haven’t seen each other. Luke is trying to kill me. Okay, I’m not gonna lie, working with famous artists is all kinds of amazing but I’m working like 24/7 and I don’t have time for nothing. Right now I’m working on Pixie Lott’s new album and she is amazing. Today is my last day of work this week and I can’t wait to be at home and finally have this date with Chloe. We’ve been texting each other all the time and I know that the girls have been at our place if the bottles of wine I found this morning in the garbage were prove of it. I’m on my way to get my baby and go home and my phone buzzes.

_From Jesse: Becaw! You free today? I was hoping that maybe we could go out or something? Make you date someone seeing as you don’t want to be with your redhead roommate?_

Yeah, I haven’t told Jesse about what happened with Chloe, now you can guess how much time I had free. I decide to text Chloe too.

_From Beca: Jesse! Sorry dude! I’ve been working nonstop! I can’t tonight. I have a date with that redhead roommate you were talking about ;). See ya soon._

_From Beca: Hey Chlo! I’m going home now. Are you ready?_

We decided that today was the best day to go on our date. I don’t know where is she taking me but it doesn’t matter because I only want to be with her. I thought hard about it after our first kiss. It was going to be complicated but I couldn’t fight it anymore. I’m in LA, living my dream and right now there wouldn’t be a dream if I couldn’t see Chloe’s eyes every morning.

_From Chloe: Totes ready! I’ll wait outside the house! Xoxo._

I ride my baby and when I arrive home there she is, looking completely beautiful in jeans shorts and a white t-shirt that makes her eyes look bluer. I take my helmet off and smile at her.

“Hello stranger! I feel like I haven’t seen you at all” She is in front of me now.

“That may be because we haven’t. Sorry about it. I’ve been working a lot this week and wow Beale…you look beautiful” And this is one of those rare times when I can get to see her blushing, most of the time she is the one making comments and teasing me what makes me blush but not now, right now her cheeks have a little red in them and she looks so cute.

“Thank you Becs…you’re not so bad yourself! Come on we have to go to our date” That smile…I swear how can someone not to fall in love with that smile? Wait what? I meant like, how can someone not like that smile, yeah, that’s what I meant. I give her her helmet because yes, I may or may not buy a helmet just for her. She sits behind me and this time she doesn’t hesitate and hold me tight. Her face is closer to my ear and she tells me where to go. Once I see our destination I don’t know how to react. We are at the amusement park and Chloe doesn’t know and If I can help it she won’t but I don’t like the roller coaster, and with I don’t like I mean that I’m terrified of it.

“Come on Becs! I want to ride in the roller coaster first!” She pulls me with her and fuck, too much to try to avoid it.

“Can we like go to eat something first? I’m a little hungry”

“Oh yeah right! Of course!” We walk to a little hot dog stand and she buys us the food.

“This taste awesome or maybe is that I’m hungry as hell” She laughs and god I want to hear that sound forever.

“It’s not that! These hot dogs are awesome! My dad used to take me here every year in my birthday”

“Wow, you came all the way here from Arizona?” She nods and I can see that she is happy that I remember where is she from.

“Yeah! He was the best dad in the world” I don’t know if I should ask or not and it seems that she read what I was thinking because she gives me a sad smile and carry with the story. “My dad dies 4 years ago. He was in a car accident. He was in his way to pick up my little brother Chad and a drunk driver didn’t see the stop.” I take her hand in mine and stroke it gently. “Sorry, that wasn’t something that I was supposed to tell you today. Not first date material.” I smile and kiss her cheek.

“Thank you for telling me. I’m sure he was a great man”

“Yeah, he was”

“When’s your birthday?” I look at her and she is biting her lip. Oh no, seriously? “Today?”

“Yeah….”

“Why didn’t you tell me? Oh god I’m the worst girlfr- amm friend ever” She heard it. I know because she is giving me that smile.

“Now you know, _friend._ ” She did.

“I didn’t know you have a little brother”

“Yeah, he is in his last year of high school right now. Now that I think about it he is a little like you”

“I’m like your brother….”

“Yeah, your personalities are similar.” We get up and start walking. “I miss him so much. Mom too. I’ve been thinking to go there in a few weeks.”

“Then you should do it. Spend some times with them” She smiles at me and takes my hand.

“Well Beca, tell me, is there a little one like Beca?”

“Actually…I’m the little one” She smirks at me.

“I already knew that” She winks and I roll my eyes. “I’m kidding tiny human being” I let go of her hands and cross my arms. “Oww…don’t get mad at me.” Her hands are in my cheeks and I’m trying really hard to keep my serious face and not let that smile to appear. “I like you like this” She smiles and kiss my nose and there it goes my serious face.

“Like I was saying…I have an older brother and an older sister.”

“Are you close to them?” We are walking to the roller coaster and my legs are starting to shake.

“mmm yeah. I haven’t talk to them since I’m here but they’re busy.”

“Talk to me about them. I want to know these things” She smiles. We are now waiting to ride the roller coaster and we are the next.

“Michael is the oldest one and he is married. His wife is a sweetheart. They’re living next to mom because they need her close to take care of my little nephew Aaron. My sister, Emma, she is living in Italy. She said that she wanted to live there for a year. I think she has an Italian boyfriend but I’m not sure”

“They sound great Beca. I would like to meet them someday and oh god you have a little nephew” I’m losing the colour of my face because we are going to get into the roller coaster like right now. “Becs? Are you okay?”

“What? No, I mean, yeah, I’m fine”

I’m sure that I’m going to die. Chloe is having the time of her life while I’m holding her hand so tight that I think I’m going to break her. This is awful but I know that if she wants to ride again, I would say yes. We are not together and I’m already whipped. Great.

“That was so fun Becs!”

“Yeah, yeah...” She smiles at me and hold my hand. We go to everything she wants to go and I’m having a great time. We talk about everything. Her job, my job, _Staubrey_ …yeah we call them like that. Chloe’s idea, not mine. She is now in the bathroom and I take this change and try to win her a big stuffed panda in one of those stands where you have to throw a ball and hit all the bottles. I don’t know how but I did it and when Chloe is back and see the panda, she smiles like she wins the lottery.

“Becs…I love him! Thank you so much.” She gives me a kiss on my cheek and we keep walking. “I don’t want to go home yet…”

“Do you want to have a walk along the beach? I don’t feel like going home neither.”

“Sure!”

We take off our shoes and walk hand to hand by the shore. I’m the one carrying DJ Panda, yes, that’s the name that Chloe gave it.

“I would like you to meet them too by the way” She looks at me like I’m crazy.

“What are you talking about?”

“My family, you said that you would like to meet them”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I know they’re going to love you.” She smiles and holds my arm.

“Did you have fun today?” We stop walking and sit in the sand. I take my jacket off and use it for the DJ. I don’t want him full of sand.

“Yeah, thank you!” I want to kiss her but I don’t know if I can. I mean…we’ve kissed before but right now I feel like we are in a different situation like we are more. And I know I want more so fuck it. You only live once right? “Chlo…” She looks at me and oh those eyes, those bright blue eyes.

“Yeah Becs?”

“I…I like you a lot…and…I don’t know, maybe is too soon, maybe is not and maybe you just don’t want to but I-“ She cuts me off with a kiss. A short and sweet kiss.

“You are cute when you’re rambling” She smiles and I’m looking at her with a stupid look on my face. She kisses me again but this time is like she is trying to tell me something with it. My hands are in her hair and when she pulls away I kiss her again and put her on top of me. “Ask me” She speaks fast and keeps kissing me. “Ask me Beca” I can’t concentrate when she is talking to me with that voice full of want so I kiss her harder. I can hear her little moans every time my hand pulls her closer to me.

“I want you” I want to keep talking but she is kissing me with more passion if that’s possible. “I want you to be mine and only mine” She is kissing my neck and oh fuck that feels so good. She sucks and bites and I can’t help it when I moan her name. I’m sure that’s going to leave a mark “Be mine Chloe” She pulls away and look at me in the eye. “Be my girlfriend”

“Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend Beca” She smiles and kisses me, this time softer. “By the way, why didn’t you tell me you are afraid of roller coaster?”

“So…you caught that huh?” I smile and she kisses me. “I didn’t want you to feel bad or something, it’s just that I hate heights” I see the way her lips are forming a smirk. “Don’t you dare to make that joke”

“I don’t know what are you talking about babe”

“So I’m babe now?” I smirk at her.

“Yeah, you like it or not, better get use to pet names” I kiss her because hell I can.

“Whatever you say _babe”_

She kisses me sweetly and we have to stop because both of us are smiling too much. We stay like that with our noses touching. “Best birthday ever”

“Yeah…happy birthday Chlo”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this one is a little shorter. I still hope you'd like it :). Thank you for keep reading and like always if you want you can comment!


	6. The past is coming back

_**Chapter six** _

I love my new job but the feeling I have right now it’s one of the best. Watching people dancing with your songs, hearing your music loudly…it’s amazing but it’s even better when your beautiful girlfriend is next to you with a proud smile on her face. Stacie and Aubrey are on the dance floor while Jesse is there with her colleges. I told Chloe to go with them but she said she wanted to see me playing.

It’s been a week since that day on the amusement park, an amazing week. We haven’t told anyone that we are dating. They only know that we went on a date but not more. We want to keep it between us for a while without people telling us how dangerous it is to date your roommate and all that shit. And yeah, it may be true, but I’ll take the risk every single time because Chloe Beale is worth it. I feel her sneaking behind me and biting my earlobe and I can’t resist the shiver that runs through my spine and of course I can hear her giggling. She knows what she does to me.

“Babe you look so hot like this” She bites my neck this time and I let my head fall into her shoulder.

“As much as I like this, because trust me, _I do._ I’m working babe and I have to concentrate” I turn around and look at her. It should be illegal to look like that.

“But I want you” I gulp. We haven’t done anything yet. Every time we were about to do it something happened and we couldn’t. It didn’t help that the last 2 days Aubrey has been staying at our place because she couldn’t stand be alone without Stacie who had to travel because of her job and came back today.

“Chlo…”

“Okay, okay, I’ll behave” She smiles and kisses my lips.

I change the song and I look down at the dance floor and I see Jesse arguing with a girl. I can’t see her face but she is with a boy that it’s huge. I look at Chloe and see her watching the same as me. I take the walkie-talkie that CR gave me in my first day and call for her.

_“What’s up Beca? Everything okay?”_

“Hey CR, can you keep an eye on my friend Jesse down there? Is the one arguing with that girl and the huge man”

_“Sure thing! Oh fuck, they’re going out girl!”_

“Fuck! Call security”

“Babe? Who’s that?”

“I don’t know, I can’t see them well from here” I feel her holding me from behind.

“Relax, he’ll be okay. Do you want me to go and check on him?”

“What? No. I don’t want anything happening to you” I put my arms on top of hers and she kisses my cheek.

_“Beca! Your boy is safe! Security took the giant and the British girl out of here!”_

“Thank you CR”

It can’t be…what would she be doing here anyway…its impossible right? A silly coincident because my ex left me to go back to England. She is not here. I look down and see Jesse looking back at me and he nods. Fuck.

“You okay there?” I look at Chloe and see her frowning at me.

“Yeah, perfect”

15 minutes later Jesse is in the booth door knocking.

“Jesse, are you okay?” Of course she would worry about him. That’s just so Chloe.

“Yeah, don’t worry too much red. Can I maybe speak with Beca alone?” Chloe looks at me and I smile at her.

“Okay! Don’t distract her much” She smirks at me and leaves.

“Tell me you’re wrong. Tell me you drank too much and you saw things that weren’t real. Tell me she is not here.”

“I would really like to tell you that Becs but I’m not wrong.”

“What the fuck is she doing here? She was in fucking London so why did she come back?” I know my voice is raising but I can’t help it. _Lexie_ , the first girl I fall in love with and the first one to broke my heart into a million pieces is here after almost 2 fucking years. We met in college and after a couple of weeks we started dating. She was sweet and a good girl. We dated for 2 years and I wanted her to move in with me to LA but she said she couldn’t that she has to go back to London because of her family. I was heartbroken but I did understand. The problems came when I find out that she didn’t have family in London, not anymore, her whole family lives in Pensacola and thanks to Jesse and some of her friends we discovered that she had been cheating on me since the beginning and it seems that the boy was going to London so she went with him.

“I don’t know Becs. I wanted to punch her and you know I’ve never put a hand in a woman.”

“It’s okay, thank you Jesse”

“She asked for you”

“What did you tell her?” I see Chloe coming back.

“Nothing, I didn’t answer her. I told her to fuck off” Chloe knocks on the door and look between Jesse and I with a concerned face.

“Is everything okay?” Jesse looks at her and smiles.

“Of course red, I was just telling Beca how awesome her new music is. See you around girls” And with that he leaves the booth. Chloe looks at me but I look at my laptop screen.

“Now…will you tell me the truth?” I sigh because of course Chloe would know that what Jesse said wasn’t true. I didn’t realize that I have tears in my eyes until I saw the first one falling into the keyboard. It seems that Chloe saw it too because she is now hugging me tight. “Babe…talk to me” I control myself because I still have to work for an hour. I look at Chloe and smile.

“At home” She nods understanding and stay there with me the rest of the night. I can’t stop thinking about it. Why is she here and why is she looking for me after almost 2 years?

Chloe, Stacie, Aubrey and I are leaving the club when I hear CR calling for me.

“Beca! I almost forgot! Here” She puts a piece of paper in my hand. “The British girl asked for you and when I told her that you were the DJ she gave me this” I look at Chloe and see her looking back at me with a question face. Aubrey and Stacie are making out inside of my car.

“Thank you CR. Did she say something else?”

“Just that if I can give you that and that she’ll come back here next Saturday. Is she a friend of yours?”

“Not exactly. Thank you CR! See you next week” CR leaves and when I turn around I see the questions in Chloe’s eyes so I mouthed _home_ and she nods.

The drive home was silent. Like every time we go out, Stacie and Aubrey stay at our house. I don’t know why, they have their own apartment. They run to Chloe’s room and close the door. Gross. I take Chloe’s hand in mine and take us to the couch. I sit and put Chloe in top of me.

“That was my ex” I feel how she tensed in my arms and I stroke her bare thig sweetly. “You don’t need to worry about her, promise”

“Are you sure about that? Because you seem really upset…” She is not looking at me.

“Chloe, baby, look at me” She does. “I’m completely sure and I wasn't upset I was mad, that were rage tears and you know I’m yours. Only yours.” She smiles and I kiss her.

“Good because I’m yours too.” I kiss her again. “Can you tell me what happened between you two?”

And I do. I tell her everything. Since the first date until the day I found out about _Tom._ She listens to me and doesn’t say anything, but when I said Tom’s name she looks surprised.

“Did you meet this Tom?” I nod because yes I saw a picture of them together once. Chloe gets up of my lap and opens one of the drawers. I see her coming back with a photo album in her hands and I frown.

“What’s that?” She sits on top of me again and starts searching for a photo. Meanwhile I’m planning on steal this photo album. There are photos of Chloe in a cheerleader uniform and well…that’s something I have to pay attention to.

“Is this him?” She points to a photo of her and a boy in probably prom and oh shit.

“What the fuck? How?” I look at Chloe and see her with the same shocked expression I probably have.

“He was my boyfriend in high school, he left Arizona the last year”

“This is bullshit. Not only he took my ex from me that now I know that he was with MY girlfriend before” I scoff but the next thing I know is that Chloe’s lips are in mine kissing me anxiously. “Ba-babe” She pulls away and looks at me. “Not that I’m complaining because definitely not but what was that for?”

“You…jealous…it’s kind of hot” I laugh because seriously for this girl everything I do is hot. She smiles and then we hear something we really shouldn’t.

“Gross…”

“I can’t believe they are getting more in my bed than I am”

“Sorry babe…”

“No Becs, it’s not your fault. It’s bad timing I guess”

“Yeah but I don’t know you’re right. They’re the only ones getting something and in our house” She kisses me sweetly and I smile.

“Don't worry about that, we'll have our time babe and now, getting back to our exes, what are you going to do next Saturday? Or are you going to talk to her? The note, that was her phone right?”

“Yeah, it’s her phone and she wrote _Call me B_ on it.”

“She called you B?”

“Yep. She did. And answering your question, no I won’t call her. Here, take it.” I take the note out of my pocket and give it to her. “Burn it if you want. And about Saturday, I don’t know what I’m going to do but I’ll figure something out, don’t worry”

“Why does she have to go to you when I’m not in town? Ugh. I would slap that bitch” I smirk at her.

“Easy there tiger”

“Shut up! No one mess with my girl” She winks at me and like always it leaves me breathless.

“I’m gonna miss you. It’s going to be weird being here without you” I’m pouting and I know it.

“I’ll miss you too baby but I promise to call you every day okay?” I kiss her and nod.

“Okay. Bed?”

“Yes please”

We walk to my room and I hear the door closing. I look back at Chloe and see her smirking at me. “Chlo…why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because…”She takes of her dress and she is standing in her underwear in front of me and holy fuck. “We may not do anything tonight but…” She is in front of me now and she is taking off my jacket. “I want to feel your skin with mine” And….FUCK.

“Baby…I want to, I really do but I don’t want our first time to be with those two in the other room. I want us to be alone, comfortable and with no need to be quite” She is taking of my shirt now.

“Oh I know that and I didn’t say anything about sex. I just want to sleep like this.” Sleep in underwear. That I can do. At least I think so because with Chloe like this is like I’m a teenager boy.

“Okay we can do that” I take off my jeans and now we are both in our underwear. We get into bed and in seconds she is cuddling with me and oh god it feels so good to be able to feel her skin with mine.

“Goodnight baby”

“Goodnight Chlo”

I know she is not sleeping because I can feel her finger stroking my stomach and her smile in my skin.

“Becs…”

“Yeah?”

“So…are you a screamer?” I think all my blood run to my face. She looks up and smirks. “I like that” She kisses me and lays her head in my neck again. I kiss her forehead and smile. _You’re going to be the death of me Chloe Beale._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again! I'll try and post the next one tomorrow! loveeeee!


	7. Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! there's a little of smut here so if you don't like that stuff you should skip it! Also, it's my first time writing it so be easy on me!

_**Chapter seven** _

It’s Saturday again and I’m on my way to Camix. A week without Chloe is the worst. She went to see her family last Sunday and she doesn’t know when she is coming back. We talk every day but it’s not the same and tonight, well, tonight I need her more than ever. I don’t want to see Lexie without her next to me.

I park my motorbike in my personal spot and make my way to the entrance. There with CR is her. She couldn’t wait could she? Well, let’s get this over now and have a peaceful night. “What’s up CR?”

“Hey girl! This chick is looking for you!”

“Yeah, I already knew that. You don’t remember her?”

“Can you two stop speaking like I’m not in front of the both of you?” Her British accent that I used to love now it sends rage through my veins.

“Oh! She is the British bitch”

“HEY” I look at her for the first time in so long and she looks…well…older. The bright of her brown eyes is not there anymore and you can see that she looks tired. It’s weird. She used to be a ball of energy.

“Sorr-“ I cut CR.

“You don’t need to apologize CR. She is a bitch after all” She looks at me and I give her my best glare. “CR is Amy here?”

“No, I think she is out with Luke. Why?”

“Do you think that maybe I can use her office to have a little chat with her?” CR thinks about it for a minute but she nods. “Thanks”

I walk without telling her to follow me but she does. I open the door of Amy’s office and sit in her chair. Lexie sits in one of the other chairs and looks at me.

“Talk, you have 2 minutes”

“Really?”

“1 minute and 55 seconds”

“You haven’t change have you?”

“Why would I? I’m pretty happy with who I am”

“I miss you, you know?” I laugh because seriously is she going to play that card?

“Actually I don’t, like I didn’t know that you were fucking Tom when you were dating me”

“I fell in love with him okay? You have to understand that”

“Oh I do understand love, what I don’t is why did you kept telling me that you loved me”

“Because I didn’t want to lose you.” 

”Well, you did. Now, what the fuck are you doing here?”

“I-I want to invite you to my wedding with Tom”

“You’ve got to be kidding me right now” Is she for real?

“No, I’m not. I want you there Beca. You were an important person for me and I want you to be on my wedding” This is seriously not happening. How surrealistic is this?

“You know what _Lex_ I’ll call you okay?” Not gonna happen.

“You’re not going to do it but okay…”

“You should leave now, I have work to do”

“Yeah, of course.” She gets up but she stops before getting out of the office. “Oh and Beca? You look happy now” And she is gone.

I can’t believe this. I look at the time and I’m already late on getting everything ready so I don’t have time to call Chloe. The night goes well like always. People dancing, Jesse with his crew, same old but I’m missing Chloe in the booth with me, well everywhere really.

Finally I’m at home, a lonely and silence home. I go to my room and look at my phone. I have 4 texts.

_From Jesse: Great night Becaaw! Amazing as always!_

_From Luke: Pixie loves it! I knew I hired you for a reason._

_From Chloe: Call me when you get home babe_

_From Chloe: Do it! I will be awake waiting for your call, so don’t worry about waking me up. Miss you._

Pixie loves what I made. That’s fucking amazing. I’ll call Luke tomorrow but now I better call my beautiful redhead.

_“Beca!”_

“Hey babe”

_“I miss you so much! How was your night?”_

“I miss you too. My night was weird, yeah, that’s the word for it”

 _“Do I need to go there and slap that bitch?_ ” I laugh because seriously Chloe is just so…Chloe.

“No babe, you don’t have to slap anyone” I can hear her smile through the phone.

_“I know”_

“What do you mean you know?”

 _“Tom called me”_ I sit up straight in bed and I clench my jaw. _“Becs…relax. I can feel your rage through the phone”_

“I don’t like him calling you” My voice was supposed to sound angry and strong but at the end it sounded weak and soft.

 _“Oh baby you don’t have to worry. I’m all yours and that includes my body”_ This is the moment when she winks and I’m pretty sure she did.

“Why did he call?”

_“Same reason as she went to see you I guess?”_

“The wedding”

_“Yes! How crazy is that Becs? Our exes are together and getting married”_

“Yeah. Well they’re not invited to our future wedding so…” Oh fuck. I said it at loud.

 _“Did you just say our wedding Beca?”_ I can hear her teasing tone.

“I didn’t say that”

_“Yes you did”_

“I did not”

_“Yes baby you did but it’s okay I won’t tell anyone. By the way I have something bad to tell you”_

“What? Are you okay?”

 _“Yeah baby I’m fine but I’m staying here for two month…”_ I don’t know what to say. I’m speechless. 2 month? _“Babe…say something”_

“Two month”

_“Yeah…My mom needs me here; Next month is a tough one for us”_

“Your dad?”

_“Yeah”_

“If you need anything you know that you only needs to call or text or give the bat signal and I’ll do anything.” I’ll do anything for you Chlo…

 _“I know Becs! I’ll use the bat signal though”_ She laughs and I can help but smile. How is possible to fall for someone so fast? I hear her yawning.

“Go to sleep baby, we’ll talk tomorrow”

_“Okay, go to sleep you too!”_

“I will, goodnight baby I lo-“ I cut myself before saying it and I pray for her not to heard it.

_“Goodnight batgirl!”_

 

This is what hell feels like. A full month without Chloe that’s hell. We talk every day but I miss having her with me so that’s why I’m going to do something romantic or stupid? Sometimes is the same thing. I’m at Luke’s studio recording my song with Pixie right now. It’s almost done. We only need a few details and it will be done. We are going to put this song in the station and see how the people like it and then we’ll keep working in the others songs.

“That was amazing Pixie” She smiles at me and Luke.

“Hey Luke…I was wondering…the song will be completely done this week and I was thinking that maybe if you let me I could get a few weeks free?” He looks at me with a serious face and I think I screw everything up but then he smiles at me and puts his hand in my shoulder.

“Of course Becky! I was going to give you time off anyway until we see how the song works out” I don’t know why but I get up and give him a hug.

“Thank you so much”

“Yeah yeah, don’t worry” He pats my back and I let go of him.

“Sorry, I got excited”

“I see that”

 

I don’t know if what I’m doing is the right thing but there’s no going back now. I arrived at Arizona’s airport 20 minutes ago. Thanks to Aubrey I have Chloe’s address what it means that I have to tell her about us. She wasn’t surprised but she did threaten me that if I break Chloe’s heart she’ll make sure that my vocal cords get ripped out by wolves. I take a taxi and give him Chloe’s address. Once I get there I pay him and with my suitcase in hand I call her.

_“Baby! I didn’t know you were going to call me so soon. You are usually sleeping at this time of the day”_

“I couldn’t sleep so I get up.”

_“Why? Are you okay?”_

“It’s just that I miss you so much Chlo…it’s killing me”

_“Aw babe! I’d do anything so you could be here with me”_

“What would you do?”

_“Whatever you want me to do”_

“Can you like wish that I was there with you? I’m sure if someone can get a wish, that’s you” I hear her laughing.

 _“I wish my beautiful girlfriend could be here with me”_ I knock on the door three times and wait. _“Oh babe wait, someone’s at the door, I’m sure Chad forgot her key ag-“_ She opens the door and I swear she never looked so beautiful before with her hair curled and wearing an apron in top of her PJs.

“I don’t know if Batman used to make wishes come true but I thought that I could change that if he didn’t, what do you think?” She is frozen at the door and has the phone still in her ear. “Chlo? You okay there?” Then I see her eyes filling with tears and I’m starting to worry that it was a bad idea to come but then she is in my arms holding me tighter than ever.

“You’re here! You’re here. Am I dreaming?” I pinch her arm and she jumps away from me. “Ouch Becs, that hurts”

“You asked if you were dreaming so I have to prove it to you” I smirk at her and she laughs.

“I have better ways to prove that than you dork” And just like that she pulls me into the house and pulls me against the door. “Like this for example” She kisses me and god how I missed those lips. I let my suitcase fall to the floor and put my hands in her hair. I don’t want her to pull away from me. I needed this like I need breathing and it seems she did too because her hands are in my hips keeping me in place. She trails a way of kisses until she reaches my neck and sucks hard on it and oh god.

“Chlo…” She kisses me again with the same rush as before. We are both so lost in each other that we didn’t hear Chloe’s mom approaching us.

“You must be Beca” Chloe and I pull away from each other and I want to die. I want to dig a hole and hide there forever because this is not how I wanted to meet Chloe’s mom. I look at Chloe and I swear I don’t know what’s redder, her face or her hair.

“I-I yeah Beca I am” That does it and Chloe relax and starts laughing. Chloe’s mom is smiling too, she is blonde but you can see where Chloe’s eyes came from.

“Mom, this is Beca, my girlfriend” Chloe takes my hand and I hold it tight.

“Nice to meet you Mrs Beale”

“Oh darling, call me Anna. It’s really nice to meet you too Beca. This one here can’t stop talking about you” And Mrs…I mean, Anna winks. Then this is a family thing.

“Mom!”

“What? It’s the truth honey. Now Chloe, could you finish cooking breakfast while I go to pick up your brother from his friend house?”

“Yeah, of course mom”

“Are you staying for breakfast Beca?”

“Actually I’ll have to go and find a hotel near here before it’s too late”

“Oh no, nothing of that! You’ll stay here with us”

“Thank you Mrs Beale but I don’t want to disturb”

“You are staying here” Chloe is smiling at me with that lovely smile. “Oh and Beca?” She points a finger at me “I told you to call me Anna”

“Sorry Anna, and thank you so much for letting me stay here” She smiles.

“Not a problem sweetheart” She leaves and I stay there looking at the door.

“Would you help me with breakfast?” I look at Chloe and god how I missed those eyes.

“Yeah but…can I put my suitcase in the guestroom or something?”

“Don’t be silly, you’re staying with me. Go to my room and leave it there. It’s upstairs the one at the right”

“Okay”

I go upstairs and just like Chloe said there’s only one door at the right. I open it and just like at home, the room is so Chloe. The bed is unmade and in top of it is the little stuffed red panda I gave to her. I put my stuff next to the bed and I get a look at the room. She doesn’t have a desk here but she does have a little balcony and of course, a king size bed. I go to the kitchen with Chloe and I see her humming some song I don’t know and I hug her from behind.

“You’re crazy you know that?” She puts what it seems to be the last pancake in a plate and turn around.

“Why?”

“You came all the way here to surprise me”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Absolutely not” She smiles and gives me a kiss. “Oh my god Beca what did you do with your job?”

“Oh, don’t worry about it…the fired me” I try to put my best sad face and I see Chloe’s shocked expression. I can’t help it and I let my smirk appear.

“You’re so going to get it Mitchell” She smacks my arm and I laugh.

“I really hope so” I wink at her and she blushes. “Seriously though, I asked Luke for a few days off that he was going to give me anyway so it’s cool”

“And what about Camix?” It takes just a second for me to freak out.

“Oh shit!”

“Don’t play with me again babe” She is getting the table ready for all of us and I’m frozen in the same spot. “Wait…you’re not kidding?” I shake my head. “What are you doing then? Go and call Amy”

“Yeah you’re right!” I dial Amy’s number.

“Where was your head babe?” I take a moment and I smile at Chloe.

“You”

She smiles and I hear Amy picking up.

 _“Who the fuck is calling so soon?”_ Ups.

“Amy? I’m so sorry for waking you up”

_“Short stuff? Why are you calling so early?”_

“Because I have a little problem…See…I can’t be at Camix the next two weeks because I’m in Arizona” I wait for the yell and I wait for the you’re fired but it doesn’t come.

 _“Is that it?”_ I frown.

“Mmm yeah?”

 _“Okay then! See you when you come back”_ And she hangs up.

“How was it?” I sit next to Chloe on the table and we hear the door opening.

“Okay I guess? She didn’t care” She smiles and looks at the door where Mrs…Anna and Chad are.

“Beca this is my son Chad, Chad, this is Beca, your sister’s girlfriend” The boy is tall, like really tall and blonde like her mother but his eyes aren’t blue, they’re brown.

“Nice to meet you Beca but you better behave or we’ll have problems” I gulp and nod.

“Chad! Don’t scare her” He smirks and sits.

We eat and I feel like I’m in one of those shows where you have to answer a lot of question to win the award. Chad is amazing, and yeah, Chloe is right he is a little like me. Anna is a sweetheart she’s been asking me about my life and she made me feel like home.

“Chloe your brother and I are going to your aunt’s now, will you and Beca come too?”

“Beca was telling me that she needs to take a little nap, she came straight from work so she hasn’t sleep. We’ll go in my car when she wakes up” What? When did I say that? Chloe pinches my thig under the table and I nod at Anna.

“Yeah…I was telling her that when you arrived” Chloe is looking at her mom and I feel her hand getting higher on my thig and she squeezes me there. I bite the inside of my lip to control myself.

“Well then you should go and rest sweetie”

“Yeah, I think I take a shower first though. I smell like airport and I don’t like it”

“Go ahead babe, there’s a bathroom in my room and you have towels there that you can use” She smiles at me and when she sees that her mother and her brother are looking at me she winks. I go upstairs and take new clothes with me to the bathroom. I strip myself and get inside the shower. It feels so good to take a shower after 2 hours on that plane. I get out of the shower and dry myself but when I’m going to dress myself my clothes are not there. I’m sure I take them with me. I wrap myself in the towel with my wet hair falling in my shoulders and open the bathroom door just to find Chloe sitting in bed with my clothes in her hand.

“Looking for something?” She is not looking at my eyes. She is not even looking at my face. She is looking shamelessly at my body. She pulls my clothes in the bed and gets up. “You know…it was really, really, really hard not to open the shower’s door and get in with you” She is walking to me and I think I’m going to pass out.

“Your…your…mom a-and Ch-Chad…” She smirks at me.

“They left…we have the house for ourselves” She whispers in my ear and bite my earlobe. Something snaps in me and I lift Chloe into my arms. I hear her gasp but it’s cut by my lips in hers. She doesn’t hesitate to kiss me back with the same want as me. I walk us to the bed and Chloe takes off her shirt before I drop both of us into the bed, me in top of her and she is not wearing a bra. I look at her body and then to her face. She takes my hand in hers and guides it to her right breast. I look at her face the whole time and when I caress her nipple with my finger I see her biting her lip. I kiss her hard and trail kisses to her neck. I suck and bite her neck enjoying every sound that is coming out from Chloe. I keep my way down and kiss her in the valley of her breasts. I give a kiss to both of them and keep kissing my way down. I undo the button of her shorts and lick her from the beginning of the zip until below her bellybutton. I take of her shorts and her underwear in one motion and I stay there kneeling in the bed in front of her looking at the beauty that it’s Chloe Beale. She looks up at me and I take off my towel leaving me naked as well. She looks my body with want and I get closer to her until I’m fully on top of her.

“You’re beautiful” She can’t help it and she blushes. Her eyes are darker than usual and I stay there looking at her and put a little pressure in her most sensitive spot with my thig.

“God Beca” Chloe’s moans are my new favourite sound and fuck I can feel how wet she is, and that is _really wet._ Once again I make my way down but this time I take one of her nipples in my mouth and I suck on it. Chloe’s hand is in my head keeping me in place and I bite her. She screams my name and I do the same with her other breast. I kiss her stomach and position myself between her legs. I kiss and bite her thigs and kiss her around where she most wants me. “Stop. Teasing.” I smirk at her and I give my first lick looking into her eyes. She throws her head back and moan. “Fuck baby” God she tastes so fucking good. I suck on her clit and enter her with two fingers. I know she is close she is rocking her hips faster and faster and her screams are getting louder. “Beca I- I’m gon-fuck” and just like that Chloe’s body went stiff and she came undone. I make my way up again and kiss her. “That-that was fuck” I kiss her again and I’m going to tell her to go to sleep when I feel her pulling me to my back and teasing my clit with her finger while her mouth finds her was way to my left nipple.

“FUCK Chloe” She enters me with two fingers and starts moving them fast. “fuckfuckfuck”

“You’re so wet baby” She kisses me and I moan into her mouth. She is going faster and I know I won’t last much more and then she sucks on that spots in my neck that makes me weak and I’m coming with a loud moan but she doesn’t stop there, she keeps touching all the right places. “Come again for me Becs” And that’s all it takes. She sucks her fingers cleans and smiles at me.

We lay in her bed tangle together and getting our breathing back to normal. “That was so worth the wait” I kiss her head and smile.

“Yeah, it was” She looks up at me and kisses me. I look into those now bright blue eyes and I can feel it in the tip of my tongue, the three words that can make everything better or worse but I can’t say it yet.

“You’re special Beca Mitchell” That sounded like she wanted to say the same three words I was thinking about but didn’t dare either, so I’ll follow her lead.

“You’re special too Chloe Beale, really special” She kisses me and we both know that we said something bigger than special but for now it has to be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading and I hope you're liking it so far! Lots of loveee little human beings!!


	8. Photograph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! Here you have the next chapter! More smut in this one so you know what to do or not to do! Enjoy!

_**Chapter eight** _

Watching someone you love hurt this way is one of the worst things in the whole world. Today we are at the cemetery with Chad and Chloe’s mom. It’s the 5th anniversary of Jonathan Beale death and they all come here in this day and talk to him. Chloe is comforting her mom while Chad talks with his dad. I feel like I shouldn’t be here so that’s why I’m a little far from them but I won’t leave. I’m here for Chloe who is being the strongest one of them. Anna and Chad are crying but not Chloe. I can’t see her eyes well but I know she’ll break down once she is alone. She is the type of person who would put herself in front of a bullet to safe a stranger, that’s how Chloe is. She cares more for others than for her, and if that’s mean that she has to be strong for the people she loves, she will.

Chad gets up and starts walking to the car that it’s not far away from us with Anna following. Chloe stays behind and looks at me. She gives me a sad smile and offers me her hand. I take it and we are both now in front of the gravestone.

**_Jonathan Beale, 1965-2010. Loved husband and father._ **

“Hey dad! Sorry I haven’t been here so much but now I live in LA you know? I made it. I have my own dance studio.” I can hear how Chloe’s voice tremble and I know she is fighting the tears. I let go of her hand and put my hand in her waist so I can comfort her better. “I want you to meet someone daddy. She is my girlfriend Beca. Don’t worry Aubrey and Chad already gave her the talk. She is great with me, and” She puts her head in my shoulder. “and she is the best thing that I have right now. I know you’d like her. I miss you dad and I love you so much” I kiss her head. She takes my hand in hers again and pulls me with her but I stop her.

“Can you go ahead? I’ll be there in a second” She nods and goes with her family. I see her brother hugging her tightly. I kneel down and put a pink gladiolus on top of the grave. “Hello Mr Beale, I’m Beca… mm it’s the first time I’m doing something like this so forgive me if I say something weird. I just wanted to let you know that I’ll take care of her sir, nothing bad will happen to your daughter if I’m there to stop it. You have a lovely family and I hope someday I can be part of it because I love your daughter and one day I will ask her to marry me and I swear to god that it would put a smile on her face every day.” I get up and look at the car where Chad is the only one waiting for me outside and with a soft smile on his face. I walk there and before I get into the car Chad stops me.

“I think you’re already part of the family Beca. Thank you and don’t worry I won’t tell Chloe what you said to dad” He smiles and surprisingly he hugs me. I get in the car next to Chad who is driving because Chloe is holding her mom in the back seat while she cries. I only have a five more days here and these past days have been amazing, not only for Chloe but her family too.

We just arrived at her place and Chloe runs to her room and closes the door. I look at Anna and Chad and they both give me a sad smile. I hug Anna and go upstairs and knock in Chloe’s door. “Chloe? Can I come in?” I wait but no answer. I decide to take the risk and get into the room and there in the bed is Chloe sobbing silently. I lay next to her and take her in my arms. “Shh baby, let it all out” She turns around and puts her head in the crock of my neck.

“I m-miss h-him so m-uch Becs” I caress her back and kiss her head.

“I know baby, I know” I look at the little nightstand to my right and in top of it is a photo of a little Chloe with a little Chad and their dad. He was ginger like Chloe but her eyes are like Chad’s. He was really handsome and tall. Now I see why Chad is so huge. They look so happy. I don’t know how much pain they experienced but it must be a lot. I hold Chloe tighter to me and press my lips to her forehead and let them there. We stay like that for an hour until Chloe fall sleep tired of crying. I didn’t move I stay there stroking her back or her arm once in a while and after a little knock at the door, Anna entered the room.

“How is she?” She whispers watching her daughter sleeping.

“I think she’ll be better when she wakes up. I’m really sorry Anna…something like that shouldn’t happened to anyone” She sits next to me on the bed carefully not to wake up Chloe and wipes a tear of my cheek. I didn’t realize I was crying.

“I know honey, but these things happen. Today is a tough day for all of us but you live with Chloe, you see that she is happy.” I nod because yeah it’s true. Since the day I met Chloe she was always all smiles and flirtatious winks but not once with a sad face. “She is happier now, though. You make her truly happy Beca and I thank you for that”

“I’m happier because of her too.” Anna smiles at me and gives me and Chloe a kiss in our heads.

“Go to sleep Beca, you need some rest too”

When I wake up I’m alone in the room and it’s dark outside. I look at the time in my phone 3:46am. Where’s Chloe? I get up and look in the bathroom first, nothing. I go downstairs and there sitting in the floor looking what it looks like a photo album is she. I don’t say anything. I just go and sit next to her. I look at her and she is looking with a sad smile on her face to the album. I look and there it’s a photo of Chloe and Jonathan wearing sheriff’s costumes. They look really cute and the smile in little Chloe is a proof of it. “It was on my 6th birthday. I was going to be a princess.” She lets out a little laugh. “But Mr Buttons, my cat, broke it and I cried so hard. Dad started looking in my closet for clothes like his and he found that.” She points to the photo I was looking at and I smile. “I was so happy then because I was like dad and every time someone got into the house we said that we were the party sheriffs.” She laughs again and puts her head in my shoulder.

“It’s okay to miss him Chlo.”

“Thank you”

“Why?” She looks up at me.

“Because you were here today, you are here.”

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else Chloe” She kisses me sweetly and when she pulls away she has that little spark in her eyes that I love. “Come on, let’s go to bed okay?” She looks at me like she wants to say something but she just nods and gets up with my help.

Those five days passed faster that I thought they would and now I’m with Chloe in the airport waiting. She is staying here some more time. She was going back with me but I made her change her mine. She needs more time with her family and more so this month so I told her to stay here, a few more weeks are nothing.

“I’ll miss you.” We are sitting and she has her head in my shoulder and our hands are linked.

“I’ll miss you too Chlo. Just think that we’ll see each other in a few weeks okay? It’s not that much.”

“I know but it was so good to have you here with me, with us.”

“I liked here too but I have a work to come back to babe.”

“Yeah, I know. Hey Becs?” She looks at me and I can see that glint in her eyes that I know now so well.

“Yeah?” She is biting her lip and she gets closer to my ear.

“I’m going to miss you screaming my name too” She whispers and bites my earlobe. Fuck me. I shiver and she giggles.

“You’re mean” I pout at her and she winks.

“I’m honest. Let’s take a photo together” She gives me her huge grin and I, of course, smile. She takes her phone out and when she is going to take the photo I kiss her cheek. She looks at it and kisses me. “It’s perfect.” I have to take my flight so I kiss Chloe with all I have and leave.

Once at home everything goes back to normal. Work, work, work and coffee with Jesse.

“Beca Mitchell you’re the worst!”

“What the fuck Jesse?” We are sitting in a coffee shop near Luke’s studio.

“Why didn’t you tell her? If you love someone you have to tell them”

“I know. But it was soon okay? And ugh I’m so bad at this stuff”

“Yeah, you are”

“You’re the best Jesse, seriously” She laughs and I roll my eyes at him.

“When are you going to tell her?”

“I obviously have to wait until she comes back, I don’t want to say it on the phone”

“You should make something big, like in the movies”

“Yeah…like I could do something like t- oh shit! I got it! I know what to do! But I will need your help” He smiles at me and nods.

“Anything for love”

“You’re such a softie”

“You love me”

“Shut up”

 

 

_**Chloe’s POV** _

 

I’m packing my bags with my mom help. These months have been great. I needed to be here with my family and well, Beca was a big surprise. Tonight is my last night here and I’ll be on my way to LA. I love it here but I do miss LA and mostly Beca. I can’t believe she did what she did. No one ever has done something like that for me and that night on my dad’s anniversary? I was ready to tell her, I wanted to do it but I didn’t want her to think that it was because I was emotional. But once I’m back home I will tell her, it would be the first words I’ll say to her, because I know that I’m in love with Beca Mitchell and she deserves to know it.

“What are you thinking about sweetie?” I look at my mom and I see her sitting in my bed looking back at me. “Let me guess…Beca” I blush.

“Yeah…”

“Can I…can I tell you something about her?” I look at my mom terrified. I thought that she liked Beca.

“You don’t like her?”

“What?” She laughs and pats the space in the bed next to her so I sit down. “I love that girl. She is great” I smile at her.

“Then…what is it?”

“I talked with your brother and he told me what Beca said to dad” I look at my mom and frown. I did know that Beca stayed behind me at the cemetery but I thought it was to leave the flower not to speak with my dad.

“What did she say to him?” My mom smiles at me sweetly.

“That’s something I can’t say to you baby girl but I just wanted to tell you that I’m sure that your father and I agree that she is the one for you, even Chad think so.” I hug my mom and smile.

“Thank you mom”

“Don’t let her go away you hear me?” I laugh in her shoulder and pull away so I can look at her.

“Don’t worry about that. I won’t.”

I’m in bed and I can’t sleep. I can’t stop thinking about what Beca could have said to my dad. I feel my phone buzzing and I see that I have a text from Beca.

_From Beca: Babe, you awake?_

_From Chloe: Totes._

Just a few seconds after I sent the text my phone rings.

“Hey you”

_“Hey babe, what are you doing?”_

“I was thinking and you? Wouldn’t you be sleeping? You have work tomorrow”

_“I know mom, but I wanted to talk to you first. I have good news”_

“Oh really? What good news?”

 _“They love it Chlo! People love my song with Pixie!”_ I can’t help the little squeal that leaves my mouth. _“Babe! My ears!_ ” I can hear her laughing anyway.

“Sorry, sorry! But I’m so proud of you Becs!”

_“Thank you Chlo, that means a lot”_

“We should celebrate” I don’t know if she is going to follow suit but hey, you can’t blame a girl for trying right?

_“What do you have in mind? I have this weekend free if you want to do something those days”_

“What about celebrating right now?” I bite my lip waiting for her answer.

_“You mean like…mm…really?”_

“Yeah, why not? It’s not like we haven’t had sex before” I can hear her holding her breath and I smirk. After our first time together we couldn’t stop it every time one of us teased the other. One time we ended up doing it in the pantry.

 _“Okay…”_ Oh my god she said okay.

“What are you wearing Becs?”

 _“Nothing”_ I really wasn’t expecting that answer.

“You’re naked?”

 _“Yeah, I’m naked and I’m actually in your bed”_ Oh god.

“How I wish I could be there with you right now” I hear her searching for something. “What are you doing?”

 _“Nothing…just looking for a little buddy that I know you keep in your drawer”_ What?

“What are you talkin-“ And then I hear the buzz following for a little moan from Beca. “Babe…is that what I think it is?” Please say yes, please say yes.

 _“If you’re thinking that I’m using your vibrator right now, yes, mmm, you’re fucking right”_ Fuck me now.

“Fuck baby! That’s hot!”

“ _It could be better if you were the one using it with me…take your clothes off Chloe”_ And I do it. I can’t believe how turned on I feel right now.

“Done. What do you want me to do?” I’m at her mercy.

 _“I want you to think that I’m right there with you, on top of you kissing your neck and pinching one of your nipples”_ Beca knows what she is doing. I pinch my left nipple.

“God baby, more”

 _“I want you to tease yourself. Touch your inner thigs and keep the other hand in your breast squeezing it”_ I do as she tells me and oh god it feels so good.

“Keep going baby” I hear her moaning softly my name.

 _“I want you to suck your two fingers and touch yourself but I want you to think that…ugh yeah…that it’s my tongue right there”_ I don’t think that I’ll last too much if Beca keeps talking like that, fuck. I suck my fingers and touch myself slowly. “ _Tell me how wet you are for me Chloe”_ I didn’t know this side of Beca but fuck me if I don’t love it.

“I’m so wet for you Becs” I hear her breathing getting faster.

 _“Put them inside you”_ I do it and move them fast. We don’t talk. We just hear each other’s moans. She screams my name and it’s all it takes for me to come undone. A few seconds pass before we can talk again.

“Becs…” _“_

 _Yeah?”_ She is still trying to recover.

“That was amazing and hot like too hot”

“ _It totally was._ ”

“Now I do have to ask, when did you find my vibrator?”

 _“Oh that, it was today actually. I was looking for a pen and well there it was your little buddy”_ I laugh because yes, that’s something that could happen.

“Well, I’m really glad you did and now I think we should call him _our_ little buddy” She laughs and god how I miss seeing her laughing.

_“I can’t wait to see you”_

“Me neither.”

“ _Remember that Jesse will pick you up from the airport and bring you home okay?”_

“I know baby, don’t worry. I know you have to work”

_“Yeah, it sucks that I can’t pick you up myself”_

“Let’s go to sleep okay? The sooner we sleep the sooner we’ll see each other” Cheesy much Beale?

“ _Goodnight baby”_

“Goodnight Becs”

 

Jesse picks me up from the airport with a red rose and a little present from Beca. I hug Jesse because I missed him a little bit too. Once in the car I open the present and I don’t know if I want to cry or laugh. The gift is a frame with the photo we took at the airport.

“What have you done with my friend?” I look at Jesse and see him grinning at me.

“The question is what would I do if I haven’t found your friend” She pats me on the shoulder and smile. Suddenly we stop and I look up to see our apartment there. “Wow that was fast”

“Same time as always. You must be eager to get home.” He smiles and helps me with my bags. “Oh, before I go, here, take this” He gives me a piece of paper. “Don’t look at it until you’re inside” He smiles and leaves in his car. I get into the house and leave the bags in the living room. Beca will help me to get them up when she arrives. I open the note and read it.

> _Hey babe,_
> 
> _I’m sorry for not picking you up at the airport. I hope you like your two little presents. It’s not much I know but that’s why I want you to go to my room right now where I’m waiting for you._
> 
> _Beca._

I run upstairs and just like the note said there in her bed is Beca. The lights are off but there are some candles around. “Becs! I missed you so much!” I hug her tight and like I promise myself I’m going to tell her that I love her but she stops me.

“I missed you too babe, but I have another surprise or gift whatever you want to call it, for you” She gives me a sweet kiss and gets up from the bed. She opens her closet and takes out a guitar that I didn’t know that she had. She sits down in the bed again. “This is for you Chlo” She is blushing and it’s too cute. She starts playing the guitar and then she starts singing and god how I love that voice.

_Loving can hurt,_

_Loving can hurt sometimes._

_But it’s the only thing that I know_

_When it gets hard_

_You know it can get hard sometimes_

_It’s the only thing that makes us feel alive_

I have tears in my eyes because I know why she chose this song. She doesn’t look away from me.

_We keep this love in a photograph_

_We made these memories for ourselves_

_Where our eyes are never closing_

_Hearts are never broken_

_And times are forever frozen still_

There are tears in her eyes too, but she doesn’t stop singing.

_So you can keep me_

_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

_Holding me closer ‘til our eyes meet_

_You won’t ever be alone_

_Wait for me to come home_

She smiles at me with that beautiful smile of hers that it seems that she has reserved for me.

_Loving can heal_

_Loving can mend your soul_

_And is the only thing that I know, I know_

_I swear it will get easier_

_Remember that with every piece of ya_

_And it’s the only thing we take with us when we die_

_We keep this love in a photograph_

She nods her head to her nightstand where it’s the same frame with the same photo of us.

_We made these memories for ourselves_

_Where our eyes are never closing_

_Hearts were never broken_

_And times forever frozen still_

_So you can keep me_

_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

_Holding me closer ‘till our eyes meet_

_You won’t ever be alone_

She is singing with all she has. A tear fall from her right eye and she close them for a second.

_And if you hurt me_

_Well that’s okay baby_

_Only words bleed inside these pages_

_You just hold me and I won’t ever let you go_

_Wait for me to come home_

_Wait for me to come home_

She opens her eyes and looks at me. I’ve never seen her eyes so blue. I can’t stop the river of tears falling of my cheeks.

_Oh, you can fit me_

_Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen_

_Next to your heart where I should be_

_Keep it deep within your soul_

_And if your hurt me_

_Well that’s okay baby_

_Only words bleed inside these pages_

_You just hold me and I won’t never let you go_

_When I’m away_

_I will remember how you kissed me_

_Under the lamppost back on sixth street_

_Hearing you whisper through the phone_

_Wait for me to come home_

She plays the last chords and puts the guitar next to her in the bed and looks at me. I’m speechless so I do the only thing that I can think right now. I pull her in for a searing kiss that leaves both of us breathless.

“Did-did you understand what I meant with the song?” Beca Mitchell being shy is one of the cutest things in the whole world.

“I love you too Beca” She looks at me and kisses me. “That was beautiful Becs”

“So it wasn’t too cheesy?” I laugh and kiss her again.

“It was a little cheese for the badass DJ and music producer Beca Mitchell but for my girlfriend? It was the best gift of my life” She smiles at me.

“I love you Chloe” And it feels so good to hear her saying the words. It’s like having a drummer in my heart. I lay in her bed and she puts herself in top of me. I put my hand in her cheek and smile.

“I love you too Becs, so much!”

And I know that my mom was right. She is the one for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter! I get a little emotional there but hey I have my little heart too okay?  
> Thank you guys for keep reading this story! It means a lot to me! Let me know what you think of it!  
> Song: Photograph- Ed Sheeran  
> And sorry for this but next chapter will take a little more time. I'm going to move to London and I'm getting everything ready so yeah. I'll try to post it when I have free time. It would be the first thing on my mind to do okay?  
> Love you lotssss!


	9. A wedding

**_Chapter nine_ **

_**4 months later** _

 

I can’t believe I’m in this stupid wedding. Well yeah, I do, because I’m so whipped that I would do anything Chloe told me to. Tom and Lexie are saying their vows to each other and Chloe and Stacie are crying. Aubrey and I are just wishing to leave this chapel.

 

_2 weeks earlier._

_“We are going to_ _that wedding Beca” Chloe and I are in the living room and she just got a call from Tom asking if she was going to the wedding. I didn’t like that call one bit._

_“Why? I don’t want to see my crazy ex and definitely I don’t want to see your fucking ex-boyfriend” I growl and she looks at me with a frown. She is pacing in front of me while I’m sitting on the couch._

_“Because I want to go to that wedding” Her frown disappears and now she is using her puppy eyes with me but nope Beale, not this time._

_“Well, I don’t. You wanna go? Go. But I won’t” Fuck…that face is no good. Chloe is looking at me and I can see the fire in her eyes. Well, at least I won’t go to the wedding because I will be dead. I have to think positive right? Chloe was about to speak when someone knocks on the door. “mmm I’ll go”_

_“No” She growls. “You stay right there where you are and don’t you dare to move” I gulp. Is it weird that seeing Chloe like this is terrifying and hot at the same time? She opens the door and Aubrey and Stacie come in and sit next to me. Stacie as always gives me a huge hug and Aubrey just nods at me as a hello._

_“Babe, I let you with your friends okay? I have to…finish some work? And Jesse. I have to call Jesse and see if he got okay to New York” I walk to the stairs and don’t look back at them. Surprisingly Chloe doesn’t say anything else so I go to my room. I don’t have any work to do because I already finished Pixie’s album and people love it, so I call Jesse._

_**“Becaaww! How’s my favourite lesbian doing?”** I can’t believe this idiot is my best friend. _

_“_ _Hey Jess, I’m okay I guess. How are you? How does it feel to be back?”_

_**“Pretty good. I missed this. It was good to be there because you are there but I missed this. Now tell me what’s bothering you”** He knows me so well that it’s scary. I told him everything about the wedding thing and he listens. “ **So…Chloe wants to go to her ex wedding who is marrying your ex. That’s freaking weird. Not Chloe wanting to go but your exes together.”** _

_“So you don’t think is weird that Chloe wants to go?”_

_**“Chloe is your girlfriend. You’ve been together a while and you still don’t know how is she?”** _

_“What do you mean?”_

_“ **Chloe loves everyone. That girl doesn’t have a mean bone in her body.”** _

_“So?”_

_**“So it’s normal that she wants to go to a wedding of someone who is special for her”** _

_“Was”_

_**“What?”** _

_“Was special.”_

_**“Wait, wait, you don’t want to go because you’re jealous?”** _

_“Of course not, I’m not jealous”_

_**“Yes, you are Becs. I know you. Come on, that girl loves you and the guy is getting married.”** _

_“_ _So? It wasn’t a problem for him to take my girl in the past, why would it be different now? And not only that, we are talking about Chloe and Chloe is…_

**_”_ ** _**Chloe is your girlfriend who loves you Becs. Even if you’re right and the guy tries something with her she wouldn’t leave you. That girl is in love with you since the first day”** _

_“But…what if she realizes that I’m not enough? What if she wants him back because he is better than me? I can’t lose her Jesse! She is everything to me.”_

_“He is not better than you Beca” I freeze and turn around. Chloe is looking at me with that smile she has only for me. I didn’t hear her coming._

_“Jess…I-I have to go”_

_**“Say hi to Chloe for me! Bye Becs”** And just like that he hangs up. _

_“How long have you been there?” Chloe sits next to me in my bed._

_“Long enough to understand why you don’t want to go” She takes my hand in hers. “You’re_ _everything to me too Becs and I love you” I look at her eyes and all I see is pure honesty and love._

_“I’m sorry…”_

_“Babe it’s okay. We won’t go okay?” I know I will regret this but hell, I’ll do everything for her._

_“We will go” She frowns at me._

_“But baby I don’t want you to go if you feel like that, even if you shouldn’t because you know I’m yours and only yours.”_

_“You want to go. So we’ll go okay? But with one condition”_

_“What?” I put her on my lap and she smiles at me._

_“I want those two to come too” Her smile grows even more if that’s possible and she kisses me._

_“I know you love Aubrey too”_

_“I do not. I just want to have back-up okay?”_

_“Sure baby”_

 

It’s weird, even today in her wedding day I can still see that tired look in Lexie’s eyes. It’s like something is wrong with her but I don’t think today is the day to ask her about it, not that I would anyway. 

The ceremony is over and now we are all walking to the reception. I’m so done with this already but Chloe is happy and that’s all it matters to me, and hey, seeing her in that dress isn’t so bad. She is wearing a beautiful red/orange dress that fits her perfectly and god, she looks stunning. I’m wearing a dark blue dress that Chloe chose for me at home. We are going to our table when I feel someone tugging me by my arm. I look and see Lexie’s parents there and I’m not sure if I should hide or run. I don’t have time to choose what to do because now I’m getting a huge hug from her dad. 

“I can’t believe you’re here! Look at you! You look beautiful shorty” Lexie’s dad is this huge man who played basketball so he always called me that.

“Oh stop that Robert! We are really happy to see you Beca” I smile at Vicky, Lexie’s mom. She always treated me like her own daughter.

“It’s really good to see you too” I feel Chloe by my side and taking my hand in hers. “Oh, Chloe, they’re Vicky and Robert Hudson. They’re Lexie’s parents” Chloe send them one of her beautiful smiles and I can see that they’re already in love with her. Who wouldn’t though? 

“Nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Hudson, I’m Chloe, Beca’s girlfriend.”

“Wow Beca, you have a beautiful girl here”

“I know Vicky” I smile at Chloe and she squeezes my hand.

“And we thought that you’d marry our little girl” I feel Chloe’s hand tighten around mine. 

“Yeah, Robert and I always wanted you in the family and you were so good with our little girl” I caress Chloe’s knuckles with my thumb but I don’t miss the sadness in their faces. I know there’s something wrong and I want to know what it is.

“Hey babe, why don’t you go and see where Stace and Bree are?” Chloe frowns at me but nods and leaves. “What is going on? You guys look sad and since last time I saw Lex she looks down” They look at each other and back to me.

“She is out, in the balcony, go and talk to her. We can’t say anything.” I frown because what the hell is happening? I start walking but Vicky calls me. “Beca? We are really happy to see you smile like that. Chloe looks like a good girl” I smile at them. They didn’t understand why her daughter dumped me. They wanted us together. 

“She is the one for me” They smile and I leave.

Just like her mother said, Lexie is in the balcony looking at the little fount in the garden. “Hey” She jumps but relaxes when she sees that it’s me. 

“Beca! You scared me.” I’m next to her. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” She nods. “Congrats by the way. That’s what people say when you get married right?” I hear her laugh and I smile. 

“Yeah, I didn’t think you’ll come”

“If I’m honest, me neither. Chloe wanted to so.”

“It’s a little weird that you’re dating her.” I frown at her. “No, no, I didn’t mean it like a bad thing. Just that she is my boyfr-husband ex” 

“Oh that, yeah, crazy world huh?”

“Yeah” She is sad. She always does this thing when she is sad. She doesn’t look you in the eye and she bites her lip. “What is it Lex?” She looks at me and I see tears falling from her eyes. “Hey…don’t cry! You should be happy today” The next thing I know is that she is in my arms hugging me and sobbing. “Lex?” 

“I’m dying Beca” Her voice is raw from crying. I freeze. What did she mean?

“W-what?” She hasn’t let go of me.

“I have one more year but then I’ll die” I don’t know what to say. I feel like crying. 

“Why? How? I mean…Lex…”

“I’m sick and the doctors can’t do anything. That’s why I wanted you here. Even if I was a total dick to you, I needed to see you and say how sorry I am” I’m speechless. What are you supposed to say when someone tells you they’re dying? 

“I forgive you” It’s what leaves my mouth and I don’t feel like I’m lying because I’m not. I really do forgive her. I did a long time ago. 

“Thank you Beca! Thank you!” I pull away from her and smile. 

“Come on! Go to the bathroom and clean yourself. You look like a racoon.” She laughs and nods. “Go and enjoy your wedding. I’m sure Tommy boy is looking for you” She leaves but I stay there looking at the same fount she had. I’m going to wipe a tear from my eye but when I touch my cheek and it’s completely damp. I’ve been crying for a long time now and I can’t stop. 

Next to the balcony, there are some stairs that leads you to the garden. I walk to the fount and sit there. Why this shit happens? She hasn’t been a great girl, okay I get that, but nobody deserves that. I don’t know how much time I stay there but I feel someone, I guess Chloe, is sitting next to me. 

“Chloe is going crazy looking for you, you know?” I guess wrong. I look at Aubrey and I see her looking at me. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I just needed some time alone. I didn’t mean to worry Chloe” She nods. 

“I know. So….want to share what happened?”

“I can’t. But it doesn’t matter. Let’s go back with Stace and Chloe” 

“Hobbit I told you that If you hurt Chloe I would-“

“You would make sure that my vocal cords get ripped out by wolves, yep. I remember perfectly but you don’t have to worry about that”

“So you’re not going to run away with the bride right?”

“What?!” I didn’t mean to yell but what the hell? “Wait, that’s what Chloe thinks is going to happen?” Aubrey looks away from me and I know the answer. I leave her there and run to where Chloe is. I see her in our table with her puppy face in Stacie’s shoulder.

“Chlo…someone’s here” Stacie smiles at me and Chloe looks up.

“Will you dance with me beautiful lady?” I see a little smile on her face and she takes my hand as Aubrey arrives and sits where Chloe was. I walk us to the dance floor and take her by her waist. 

“Where were you?” It doesn’t sound like Chloe. She reminds me the time when she thought that Jesse and I were together and asked me if I wanted the house empty.

“I was with Lexie” I feel her stiff in my arms and I stroke her waist. “And after that I needed some time alone so I went to the garden” 

“Why?” I look at her eyes and see the worry in them. And I was the one worrying that she would run with Tom. She wouldn’t. 

“She told me something, personal, that I will probably tell you someday or even Tommy and it took me a little by surprise.”

“Is she okay?” I feel the knot in my throat again and I shake my head afraid that if I talk I cry. She must see it too because she kisses my head and nod. 

“Okay” 

We stay there dancing slowly with each other. It didn’t mind that the song playing wasn’t a slow one. We were cheek to cheek the whole time.

“I love you Chloe” I whisper it in her ear and I feel her hold on me tighten. She pulls away a little so she could see my face and there it was, that smile that makes me melt. 

“I love you too Beca.” She kisses me sweetly. 

“Can we…I mean, we don’t have to but, my mom lives here so…I thought that maybe we could go? We don’t have to, it’s okay” She kisses me again and I can feel her smile in my lips. 

“Of course babe, I really want to meet your family, but…what about them?” She points to Stacie and Aubrey that were talking in our table. 

“They can come too. My mom house is kind of…not small” She smiles and nods. 

“Good.” I see her face changing from happy to scare. “Oh my god Beca, what if she doesn’t like me?” I laugh because she is so damn cute.

“Babe, I’m 100% sure that there’s no one in this planet who would dislike you” I peck her and she smiles again. “She’ll love you. Not more than me though, because I love you so damn much” She kisses me again laughing. 

“You’re a dork” I smirk at her “MY dork”

We stop dancing and join Stacie and Aubrey at the table. Tom and Lexie are leaving for their honey moon so they’re saying goodbye to everyone. They get to our table and I take Chloe’s hand in mine and give her a kiss on it.

“Thank you so much for coming today” Tom is looking at Chloe and Lexie is looking at me.

“Thank you guys for inviting us.” Chloe smiles at them but I get up and pull Lexie in a hug. 

“Live happy Lex” I whisper so only she could hear it. I pull away and she has tears in her eyes. 

“I will” She smiles and Tom looks at me. 

“You take care of her okay?” He nods and smiles at me for the first time understanding that I know what’s going on. 

“And you take care of Chloe” 

“Absolutely” I feel Chloe’s hand on my waist and her lips on my cheek. They leave and we can stay here but we have a 2 hours’ drive to arrive at my mom’s place so we need to leave. 

“So…where are we going now? Does the hobbit know any hotel near here?” 

“Bree…be nice.” Chloe smiles at Stacie.

“Actually we are going to stay at Beca’s mom house” 

“Really?”

“Is that a problem for you Aubsilla?” I smirk and Chloe looks disapprovingly to me.

“Good one, and no, it’s not a problem.” 

“Good. Let’s go then” 

And I didn’t know where I was getting myself into when I decided to drive and let those two in the backseat together. Chloe just turn on the radio and puts her hand in my thig all the way. At least I have her with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel really happy about this chapter but I still hope you guys like it. Lotss of love.  
> Leave a comment if you feel like it.


	10. red hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Here's the new chapter! A little of smut and a little reference of violence so if you don't want to read it, it's okay. Hope you like it.

**_Chapter ten_ **

After two hours driving to my old house with Stacie and Aubrey making out nonstop in the back seat I can’t be glad enough when I see the house. It’s 3am and everything is dark but I could see that house in the biggest of darkness. Chloe fell asleep after an hour of driving so I park the car inside the garage (I still have my keys with me. My mom is always saying that I should keep them because we could have an emergency and need the house. Yeah, since I told her that Chloe and I are together she’s been talking in plural. I guess she was right.)

“You two! Listen two me” I whisper yell to them. “I want you to go to the first floor and when you walk pass the bathroom, there’s a black door there. Go in. That’s going to be your room. It’s one of the guests’ rooms so you don’t have to worry.”

“Thank you Beca” I feel like their mom when they say it at the same time. They get out of the car but I call for them before they leave.

“Guys! Keep it down okay? I’m sure my mom won’t be happy to wake up to the both of your moaning” Aubrey blushes but Stacie just smirks.

“Don’t worry Beca, we’ll be in our best behaviour” It seems by Stacie’s face that she didn’t like that statement. I get off the car and walk to the passenger door and open it. Chloe looks beautiful even when she is not trying. Looking at her right now, with some of her red locks covering her face, her lips parted and her eyes closed I can’t help but think how lucky I am to have her in my life. I take those locks out of her face and leave my hand in her cheek.

“Chloe…wake up…” I talk her softly and I see her eyes opening slowly and a smile appearing. “Hey beautiful, we’re here.” She looks around in the car and frown.

“Tell me you have the key”

“No babe, sorry, I had to wake up my mom. She is pissed now and she said that she prefers not to see us tomorrow.” Chloe’s eyes are getting wider and wider and I see her starting to freak out but I kiss her sweetly and stay with my forehead to hers. “I’m kidding. She doesn’t even know we’re here.” She slaps my arm hard.

“Don’t do that Mitchell. I was having a panic attack. You can’t tell me things like that when I’m scared as fuck to meet my future mother in law.” At this we both freeze. “I-I mean…”

“We should go to sleep you know? It-it’s late and yeah.” I don’t know if she’s relieved or disappointed because I didn’t look at her when I say this. I know we’ve kidded about it since that day that I said that Tom and Lexie wouldn’t go to our wedding but we never talk about it like this, like for real, so it gets me a little by surprise.

“Sure” I’m going with disappointed. I help her out of the car and when I look at her she gives me a sad smile. I walk us to the kitchen and leave a note there for my mom to let her know that we are here. We go upstairs and I open my old room door and let Chloe in first. She stops in her tracks once she sees it. “Is this…?”

“Yeah…it’s a little…”

“Huge?” I look at her shocked face and I laugh.

“My mom always said that I needed a huge room for myself because if I was going to be a musician I needed space for my instruments.”

“Beca…this is like our whole apartment”

“Don’t exaggerate. It’s not that big.” She glares at me. “Come on, it’s not. It’s just…” She keeps glaring at me. “Okay…It’s huge.” “How can you live now in our apartment? I mean, I would die to live here”

“Because in our apartment I have you” She stops looking at the room and turn around so she can look at me with a face I haven’t seen before. She is looking at me like she is seeing through me. “mmm I think I still have some old clothes here, let me see.” I walk to the wardrobe and I put two old t-shirts and two shorts. I give Chloe hers and I change into mines. “I hope it fits you.”

“You look cute” I look down at myself and blush. I haven’t realized that I change into my batman shorts.

“These…mmm…I was in high school and you know…” She giggles and I smile because that’s the Chloe Beale I know and love. She changes into the clothes I gave her and when she turns around I see what t-shirt I gave her. It’s my softball shirt. The one with my name on the back. I’m not gonna lie okay? Watching Chloe with that shirt on is a fucking turn on.

“Babe…I know that look and trust me…I would love to make love to you tonight but I’m exhausted and I don’t think I can do it. Sorry.” I walk to her and smile.

“Don’t say sorry for that. I’m tired too. It was just the shirt…”

“What happens to it?” She frowns at me and I laugh.

“It’s mine”

“I know that silly” We get into the bed and she puts her head in the crock of my neck as she always does.

“I mean, mine, _mine_. Mitchell is written on the back” She looks up at me and smile.

“Getting possessive are we?” I laugh and kiss her.

“You’re mine after all”

“And you’re mine” She kisses me and we both go to sleep in each other arms.

The next morning I wake up startled as my mom get into my room yelling.

“Beca Marie Mitchell! I told you to call me first when you are coming home” Chloe and I are shocked to see my mom there in front of us with two cups of coffee in her hands. “Well, hello darling, you must be Chloe. It’s really nice to meet you.”

“I-I-Thank you…” Chloe is completely red and I groan.

“Mom! What the hell are you doing in my room?” She walks to me and after giving Chloe the two cups she smacks my head.

“Language Beca” I hear Chloe giggle next to me. “Chloe dear, enjoy your coffee and when you’re both ready you should join us for breakfast. Your friends are already there.”

“Sure Mrs…”

“Nothing of Mrs here darling, call me Natalie” Chloe smiles and nods.

“We’ll be down in a few minutes Natalie” My mom smiles at Chloe and then glares at me.

“See? It’s not going to kill you to be nice Beca” I roll my eyes and she leaves.

“You think she likes me? I mean she just saw us in a bed together” I kiss Chloe and smile.

“First of all good morning” She smiles and kisses me.

“Morning babe”

“Good. Now, yeah, I told you. You’re likeable. Everyone loves you” I’m going to straddle her and she push me off her and gets up.

“Nothing of that Mitchell, your mom said to join them for breakfast so come on, move your pretty ass” I groan loudly and she laughs. “Come on, we’ll have time for that later” She winks and still has the same effect on me.

“Want to share the shower?”

“Babe…what did I say?”

“No funny business, promise.”

“Fine, come on”

We get into the shower together and I’m washing my hair when I feel her putting her hands in my waist and kissing my neck. My back is flush against her naked front. She sucks harder and a little moan leaves my lips. “Chlo…” She makes me turn around and I see her eyes darker than usual. I know that look very well. My hands go to her hips and I pull her closer to me. The smile she gives me is enough for me to kiss her with all I have. Next thing I know is that my back is against the wall of the shower and her knee is between my legs pushing into my core. She takes my hands and puts them above my head and keeps them there with one hand while the other is on my waist pulling me closer to her. I’m trying hard to keep my moans down but I can’t help to moan loudly when she sucks in that spot that drives me crazy. In no time I’m coming undone and she is looking at me with her big smile. Before I can return the favour she kisses my lips and whispers a little _later_.

We go down to the kitchen 15 minutes later and there in my mom clothes are Stacie and Aubrey. I have to laugh because Aubrey looks really uncomfortable. “Finally! I’m starving” I smirk at Stacie and look at my mom.

“Why didn’t you let them eat mom?”

“Because you have to be a good hostess and eat with them” I groan because seriously? Since she started dating her new boyfriend after the divorce she’s being all snob and shit. The guy isn’t bad, but I can’t help it, sometimes I just want to punch him in the face. Not everything is about money.

“Whatever mom, let’s eat” We all sit on the dinner table and of course my mom would make a little breakfast buffet. The girls are all with their eyes widen and I really think that Stacie is going to pass out.

“Well, well, well, look who we have here!” I almost give myself whiplash when I look back at the door after hearing my brother voice. He is there with his wife and my little nephew in her arms. I run to him and he hugs me tight. I don’t want to let go of him because I have tears in my eyes. It’s been so long since I saw them that I can’t help it. “I missed you too baby girl” I let go of him and look at my sister-in-law and my nephew and wow he is so big now.

“Hey Susie! Can I?” I look at my nephew who was smiling at me with his little tooth and she nods. I pick him up and he puts his little hands in my cheeks and laughs. “Hey buddy! I missed you so much”

“We missed you too sweetheart” Susie smiles at me and gives me a one arm hug. I’m so focus in my nephew that I don’t see the girls and my mom looking at me with shy smiles in their faces.

“So…which one of you is the one I have to give the talk to?” I look at Chloe and you can see the panic in her face.

“Tell daddy to be nice or aunty Becs is going to be mad at him” I talk with my baby voice to my nephew and he giggles. I look at Chloe and I see her smiling at me.

“The redhead huh?.” I roll my eyes and blush.

“Hi, I’m Chloe, Beca’s girlfriend” She gives him her best smile but he stares at her with a serious face until Susie gives him a little push and he smiles and hugs Chloe.

“Michael, the big brother of this one and this lovely woman is my wife, Susie” They smile at each other.

“It’s really nice to meet you. Beca told me a lot about you”

“Oh really? Did she tell you when she was 9 and she-“ I widen my eyes and cut him off.

“Enough of that. Come here, let me introduce you to my boy Aaron” I kiss his nose and Chloe is looking at us with only love in her eyes. “Aaron, this beautiful girl here is Chloe, but don’t try to steal her from me okay?” Aaron laughs and Chloe touches her nose with her index finger. I look up and see that we are the only ones next to the door and they are all together in the dining table.

“I’ve never guessed that you’d be so good with kids Becs” She kisses my cheek and Aaron stops smiling and frowns at her.

“Ups. He didn’t like that babe” I kiss him all over his face and he starts giggling again. “And yeah, I love kids Beale, get use to it.” I wink at her and walk with the rest leaving her shocked but smiling. Since a long time ago I knew that Chloe was, is _it_ for me but I don’t know why last night I felt scared when she said that. It was stupid, I know that I want a life with her, I want to be able to call her my wife one day and I totally want to raise kids, our kids together.

We all ate breakfast together. Michael shared some stories of our past that I would never tell anyone. Aaron hasn’t let go of me since I have him on my arms, he doesn’t even want to go with his parents which they say is weird. He doesn’t like that Chloe kisses me because every time she does it, he frowns at her and even once he pushed her off me. Stacie and Aubrey are in their own bubble as always but they did talk with Susie about something that I couldn’t hear. We are all now in the living room and Aaron is asleep on my arms and not much later we were both asleep.

 

_**Chloe’s POV** _

This feels really good. Spending time with Beca’s family, hearing things about her past and watching her with Aaron, oh god, that was something that I wasn’t prepared to witness. And now they look so cute. They’re both asleep and Beca is holding him so he won’t fall. He has his little head in the crock of Beca’s neck and I can’t help but think about our future. I want to see her like this every day but with our kid. After last night I was a little scared that she didn’t want the same as me, but after she told me what she did about getting use to her loving kids I do think that she wants the same future as me. I’m pretty sure I’ve been lost in myself looking at her because I feel Natalie’s hand in my arm.

“Do you need a napkin?” Michael laughs at me and I frown.“I mean because you were drooling looking at my sister” I flush and I her everyone laughing.

“Michael be good with her” Natalie smiles at me.

“I’m good. She is part of the family now so she has to get use to my jokes” He smirks, the same smirk as Beca. I look at Aubrey and I see her smiling at me. Stacie gets up and Aubrey looks at her.

“Sorry but do you mind if Aubrey and I go for a walk?” I look at Aubrey and she is as lost as me.

“Of course, sweeties” Stacie smiles and takes Aubrey’s hand in hers. They leave and now I’m alone with Beca’s family. She is still sleeping with the little Aaron so she won’t help me.

“So…red…what are your intentions with my sister?”

“Michael…” Susie puts her hand in her husband arm.

“No Susie, I need to know that. I’m the big brother and that one there is my little girl and she always be so I need to know if she is going for real with her or if she is going to play her like-“

“Lexie” I cut him off and everyone look at me shocked.

“She told you about Lexie?” Natalie looks the most shocked of all of them.

“mmm yeah…we were yesterday at her wedding actually” They can look more shocked than they were.

“What? Why would my sister go to that wedding?”

“She…did it for me. We discovered that Lexie was getting married to the same guy from college that at the same time was my ex-boyfriend” They’re speechless. “I know, it’s weird, but we decided to go and we had fun. Beca and Lexie talked but I don’t know about what, but whatever it was I know it was worthy.”

“Are you sure that my daughter didn’t slap her?”

“She didn’t”

“Look at this…the redhead tamed our little fireball” I can’t help it and smile.

“Listen Michael, your sister is important to me. I love her, I really do and I can’t promise you that I won’t make her upset sometimes because every couple have fights but I do can promise you that I will do everything in my hands to make her happy”

“Thank you Chloe, that means a lot to me.” I look at Michael and he is smiling at me.

“You should take a photo of them now” Susie smirks and I swear to god everyone in this family is like that. I don’t have my phone with me so I take Beca’s phone that she left on the table and unlock it. I’m going to open the camera but I end up opening a new text from Luke.

_From Luke: Who’s my favourite girl in this world? Yes, you are Beca Mitchell! I can’t wait to go on tour. 30 countries in a year. I can’t wait to be on the road with you and Pixie. Talk soon shorty._

What? Why didn’t Beca tell me about this? She is leaving?

“Don’t worry red, I already took it. I’ll send it to you later” Michael smiles and I try my best to smile back.

“I’m going to Beca’s room, I think I need to rest” They all nod smiling at me.

I lay in Beca’s bed reading over and over again Luke’s text. What does this mean to us? She is going away for a whole year and she is going to be surrounded by girls who will want to sleep with her. Does she want to break up with me before she leaves? If not, why didn’t she tell me about it? I don’t understand. I don’t know how much time I spend there thinking until I hear the door opening.

“Oh you’re awake, sorry I fell asleep and left you with the sharks down there. Did they behave?” She lays next to me in bed and when she is going to kiss me I move so the kiss land in my cheek. “What was that?”

“Nothing” Don’t be an idiot. Ask her about the text and don’t act like a crazy girlfriend.

“Doesn’t seem like nothing. Are you mad? Did they say something bad to you?” She frowns and takes my hand.

“No. They didn’t.” Come on Beale, don’t do this. You’re going to regret it later.

“Okay…then why are you mad?” Look at her, look the way she is looking at you idiot. She loves you.

“What do you think?” What is wrong with my mouth? She lets go of my hand and stands up.

“Chloe, what it’s going on? What did I do?” I give her the phone and she looks at it and I see the way her eyes widen.

“Do you maybe want to tell me something?” Don’t be a bitch Chloe, let her explain.

“Chloe, I didn’t know about this” She sits again and takes my hands in hers.

“Are you sure? Because it seems like you did” Stop it. Stop it. Don’t listen to me Beca.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Maybe you didn’t want to tell me because it was safer for you or something” And you are screwed. You couldn’t act like you normally would, no, you have to act like a bitch to the girl you love and now you have to see the way she is looking at you.

“You know what Chloe? Think whatever you want. I can’t believe you right now” I’m crying now and she is taking a jacket from her wardrobe.

“Where are you going?” My voice is barely audible but she hears me.

“I don’t know. I need to go out.” She is mad.

“Do you want me to go with-“

“No” She cuts me off and leaves the room. What did I do?

Aubrey and Stacie are in Beca’s room with me. It’s already dark outside, I thought Beca would come back for lunch but she didn’t, not even for dinner. Natalie told me to let her has her time alone. My head is in Stacie’s lap and she is stroking my hair while Aubrey talks.

“You know Chloe, of the two of you I thought that the one screwing this up would be Beca, but I was wrong” I look at her and she looks mad too. “Why didn’t you talk to her like a normal person? No wait, like a normal you?”

“I don’t know Bree, I didn’t want to say the thing I said but they didn’t stop leaving my mouth and I don’t know where she is and what if she leaves me Bree? What if she doesn’t want to be with me anymore?” Aubrey gives me a sad smile and sits next to me. I’m crying my eyes out but I can’t help it.

“Listen to me Chloe, that hobbit loves you. She is not going to break up with you because of this.”

“You don’t know that”

“Yes, I do. And you’re going to be just fine, I promise.”

“Yeah, Bree is right Chlo! And you have to be together for our wedding though. I want to ask her to be my maid of honour” I look up and Aubrey and Stacie are looking at each other smiling like crazy.

“Oh my god! You guys are getting married?!” They nod and I squeal. I hug them both. “I’m so happy for you guys!”

“Thank you Chlo! Will you be my main of honour?”

“Of course Bree!”

There’s a knock on the door and I look at it and see Michael with a shocked face there.

“Chloe…” Don’t. “It’s Beca…” Don’t. “The hospital called” The last thing I hear before I pass out was Aubrey and Stacie’s gasp.

I wake up and I don’t know where I am. Everything is so white and it smells like…hospital…Beca.

“Shh, you’re okay” I’m in a hospital bed and Stacie is the one with me.

“Beca”

“You passed out after Michael told you that the hospital called”

“Stacie! Where’s Beca” She sighs.

“I don’t know Chlo…Aubrey went to talk to Natalie like 20 minutes ago”

“Is she…” I couldn’t finish that sentence.

“All I know is that she saved a little girl Chlo…”

“What do you mean?” The doctor came in and smiles at me.

“Hello Ms Beale, how are you feeling?” He starts checking me up.

“I’m fine. Can I leave? I need to find my girlfriend”

“Your girlfriend?” He looks at Stacie.

“Beca, Beca Mitchell she is here”

“Oh I see” I don’t like that face. “I can’t tell you anything because you’re not family. I’m sorry”

“For god’s sake! She is her fucking fiancée” Stacie growls at him.

“Is that so?” I nod because I know it’s the only way that he can tell me about Beca.

“Yes, she is my fiancée, can you tell me now?” He is thinking about it.

“I don’t see a ring”

“That’s because I’m keeping it” Stacie shows him a ring, surely hers. He sighs and nods.

“Okay, Ms Mitchell came in here this afternoon after been stabbed in the stomach two times.” I gasp. “She’s been in surgery since they bring her here, I’m sure she’ll be out in an hour or so” My cheeks are damp and Stacie is holding me but I can’t form any words.

“Is she okay?” Stacie asks him about me.

“Yeah, everything looks normal so she will be able to leave after I sign the papers” Stacie nods at him. “I’ll be back in a few minutes and you girls can leave”

Why would someone stab her? What is that of her saving a girl? I need more answers and I need to know if Beca is okay. I can’t stop crying.

“Shh…she’ll be okay Chlo. She is tougher than everyone I’ve known; Don’t tell Bree I said that”

“We fought Stace, the last thing we did was fighting because I was a bitch” She hugs me tighter and the doctor came in and gives me the green light to leave. We run to where Aubrey and Beca’s family are. Natalie saw me first and run to me.

“Chloe, sweetheart, are you okay?” I nod and I hug her. “She is okay Chloe, she is okay”

“She is out of surgery now. They are getting her ready in her room so we can go and see her” Michael puts her hand in my shoulder. I look around looking for Susie and he understand. “She is with Aaron at home”

“Family of Beca Mitchell?” All of us look up and see a doctor looking at us. “Okay, Ms Mitchell is fine. The surgery was a tough one but our lady hero is safe. You can go and see her now but only one person at time okay? She needs to rest.” Michael nods at him.

“Thank you doctor” Natalie looks at me and I nod. She needs to see her before me. I understand it. She follows the doctor and they disappear.

“How did this happen Michael?” He gives me a sad smile and tells me to follow him. “Where are we going?” He opens a door slowly and there is a little girl who is probably 4 or 5 years old with red hair and a little cut in her forehead.

“She is the one who Beca saved”

“Hello M” The little girl smile at him.

“Hey Nikki! How are you feeling?” The little girl looks at me and smile.

“I’m better. It hurts still but I’m better. How’s Beca?”

“She is better too. I want you to meet someone. This girl is Beca’s girlfriend.”

“Hi Beca’s girlfriend, what’s your name? I’m Nikki!” I try to smile at the girl the best that I can.

“I’m Chloe”

“Nikki, can you tell Chloe what happened?”

“Of course. I was going to watch a movie at the cinema with my mom when this bad man came and told mommy to give him all the money. He took me by my arm and with the knife he had he did this to me” She points to the cut in her forehead. “My mom started crying and gave him all our money but he wasn’t happy with that.” The little girl stops talking and take a deep breathe. “He hurt mommy and that’s when Beca appeared out of nowhere and punched him in the face. She smiled at me and gave me her phone so I could call an ambulance. She was checking on mom when he got up again and hurt her twice. I was so scared but then she got up again and with a rock that was on the ground she hit him in his head. He didn’t move after that.” I can’t believe it. This little girl had to watch how a fucking asshole hurt her mother and then how that fucking asshole hurt my girl. “Beca’s my new hero. She is better than Batman.” The girl smiles and I smile back at her. Beca put her life in danger because of this girl and her mother.

“Thank you for telling me this Nikki. I hope you’re mom’s okay” The little girl smile disappear and now she is looking sad.

“I don’t know anything about mom yet…she is in surdery”

“Surgery sweetie” Michael corrects her. Natalie appears in the room and I look at Michael. “Go and see your girl red” He smiles and kisses my head.

“She is sleeping, the doctor said that she won’t wake up until tomorrow” I nod and go the faster I can to Beca’s room. I take a deep breath and open the door. I wasn’t ready. I’m crying again since I land my eyes on her pale face. She is connected to a lot of machine and I can hear the one with her heartbeat and right now that’s the most beautiful sound of the world because it means that Beca is alive. I go next to her and carefully caress her face.

“Why did you do something like that? Why didn’t you call the police?” I kiss her on the lips and I can see my tears falling in her face. “Don’t leave me Becs. I need you.” I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I see a text from Stacie and another from unknown number.

_From Stacie: The mom said that you can stay the night with her in there. We are going to her house and rest. Michael left to because Susie has to work. Take care of your fiancée Chlo. Love you._

_From unknown: I’m Michael. Take care of my baby girl red. Here’s the photo of this morning_.

I look at the photo and I can’t help but smile at it. It’s perfect. I use it as my background and leave it on the little table next to the bed. I put the chair next to Beca’s bed and I stay there with my hand in hers and my head on the bed.

“ _You won’t ever be alone…wait for me to come home_ ” I sing her our song softly thanking god that she is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...there it is. Lots of love guys. Let me know what you think.^^


	11. I'm back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since last time...well not so long but for me yeah...This one is shorter and I really hope you like it! Enjooooy! :)

_**Chapter eleven** _

Where I am? Why is everything so dark? I try to move but I can’t. I don’t remember anything after I left the house. Why does my stomach hurt so badly? This is bullshit. I feel like in one of those stupid movies that Jesse makes me watch. I want to go back home, I want to talk to Chloe. Chloe…that fight was so stupid. I feel something in my hand but when I look at it I don’t see anything, but then I hear it…its sounds really far away but I would recognise that voice everywhere.

 _“You won’t ever be alone…wait for me to come home”_ It’s Chloe.

“CHLOE! I’M HERE!” She can’t hear me. Fuck. The darkness go away and then I’m in front of Chloe and I’s apartment but I’m watching myself knocking and Chloe opening the door. It’s the first time we saw each other. I would never forget that day and how I got lost in her eyes for the first time. The image change and now I’m in our first date and she is talking about her dad. It changes again and we are both tangled to each other in bed after our first time making love. I remember how I almost tell her that I love her that day and how we ended up saying that we were special to each other. Another change, the day I sang to her and told her that I love her. Everything is going faster now and I see both of us in my room at my mom’s house arguing but this time after I leave the room I can see how Chloe breaks down crying into the bed. I touch my face and I can feel tears running down my cheeks. I promised Jonathan Beale that I will take care of her daughter and that I will put a smile on her face every day and now…watching her like this…I break that promise.

 _“And if you hurt me, well that’s okay baby, only words bleed inside these pages, you just hold me and I won’t ever let you go”_ I run to Chloe’s voice the faster I can and the near I get the bright it is and then I see her, smiling at me with that beautiful smile and those crystal blue eyes that I’m in love with. I open my eyes slowly and all is white. I can hear the beeping of a machine and I can definitely hear her. I look at my left and I see her red hair in my bed. She is singing our song, the song I sang to her that day. I know that if I talk right now I will sound like a truck driver so I squeeze my hand in hers, the one she is holding and she stops singing and look up. Her eyes are stormy and they don’t have that clear blue that I’m so use to see. “Beca…” I smile at her and see the tears falling faster on her face. She gets up and hugs me carefully. “I’m so sorry baby, I’m so sorry. I love you” I put my hand in her back and hug her back.

“I love you too Chloe” My voice sounds worst that I thought it would and she looks at me with her eyebrow raised.

“Did they save your life or change you into a man?” I roll my eyes but I laugh. Her eyes are bluer now. She puts her hand in my cheek and I kiss it. “You don’t know how scared I was.”

“What happened?” She frowns at me.

“You don’t remember it?” I shake my head because no, I have no clue about anything after I left the house.

“We-we-fight”

“I know that. I don’t remember what happened after I left” She nods understanding and tells me everything she knows. Every word she says is a memory going back to my brain. “Oh my god, How’s Nikki?”

“She is okay, she has a little cut in her forehead but she is safe, thanks to you” She smiles at me and kisses me but then she slaps me in the arm.

“Ouch! What was that for?” She kisses me again and smiles.

“That was because you’re an idiot! And even if Nikki thinks that you’re better than Batman, you’re my Beca.” I’m going to touch her face but when I stretch my arm to touch her I feel pain in my stomach and I wince. “Shh easy baby, you had a tough surgery there”

“I’m sorry Chlo”

“Why are you sorry?”

“Everything? And ugh…I broke the promise I made to your dad” She looks shocked at me.

“What are you talking about?”

“I promise him that I’ll make you smile every single day” She smiles sweetly at me. “But I made you cry…”

“We are okay now! And you do baby, you make me smile every single day” She kisses me. “Can I ask you something?” I nod at her. “Why did you do it?”

“Save them?” She nods. “I-This is going to sound weird but I saw them before that asshole hurt them and I thought how the little girl looked like you” I look at my lap. “And I was thinking how one day maybe we’ll have a little Chloe just like that little girl” Chloe takes my hand and I look up at her, she has tears in her eyes but she has a big smile on her face too.

“I love you so damn much Beca Mitchell”

“And I love you too Chloe Beale” I smile at her but I feel how my eyes are closing.

“You should rest baby. The doctor said that you wouldn’t wake up until tomorrow.” She smiles at me. “But of course you’d do the opposite of what the doctor said”

“You know me baby” I smirk at her. “But yeah I should rest just a little bit…but…can you get in here with me please? I sleep better with you by my side”

“But what if I hurt you?”

“You won’t come on! I need to know that you’re not leaving me” I know that she’ll give in now.

“I won’t leave you silly! How could I?” She gets into bed with me and I’m sleeping in no time.

 

I wake up to something wet on my face. I open my eyes slowly and see Aaron smiling at me. And gross…that was drool. Chloe is the one who has him in her arms. There’s nobody else in the room.

“I told you not to wake your untie sweetie” I look at Chloe and the first thing I see is her eyes. They’re the usual clear blue they always are when she is looking at me.

“Buddy what are you doing with my girl huh? What did I told you about stealing my girlfriend?” Seriously, what it’s better than the love of my life laugh’s and Aaron’s together?

“magarl” Chloe and I look shocked at each other.

“Did he just…?” Chloe nods and laughs.

“Nothing of that little man, I’m serious, that girl is mine okay? I’m going to marry her one day” I look at Chloe and she stops laughing. I know what I said and I wanted her to hear it.

“Beca…” We are smiling at each other. Chloe is going to talk but then my brother and his wife get into the room.

“And the award for best idiot hero is for…my little sister”

“Come on…don’t be like that with her, she saved a life” Wait what?

“What did you just said?” I look at Susie and frown.

“Oh…sweetie…the mom…she didn’t make it” I look at Chloe and she has tears in her eyes.

“Where’s she?” I need to see her.

“She is in her room now. The police are coming to take her to social service.” Chloe gives Aaron to my brother and runs out the door.

“How are you feeling sweetheart?”

“I’m better, thank Susie. I could sleep the whole night without pain” She smiles at me.

“WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?” Oh fuck… “ANSWER ME” I look at my brother and he is trying to control his laughing but “DON’T YOU DARE TO LAUGH MICHAEL”

“Our sister is here!” Michael sings song it.

“Hello Emma! How are you? How was your flight?” I smirk at her and she hits me on my arm.

“You’re stupid! How could you do that? Fuck you’re always in trouble aren’t you?”

“I missed you too Emma” She relaxes and smiles. We look alike but not too much.

“You’re all grown up now. What happened to you?”

“She is in love sis” Michael smirks at me and I roll my eyes.

“Oh my god, she didn’t say she wasn’t so she is. Where is she? I want to meet her right now” And obviously Chloe chooses that moment to get into the room with Nikki holding her hand.

“Babe, can we-“ She looks at Emma and then at me.

“BECA! Really? I wasn’t gone that long!” I frown at her and look at Chloe and then at Nikki and it clicks. She thinks Nikki is our daughter.

“It’s not what you think Em…” I look at Chloe and smile when Nikki runs to my bed and hugs me.“Hey sweetie! I’m so sorry baby, I tried” She is sobbing now.

“It-it’s no-not your fa-fault” She hugs me tighter and I see that everyone leave the room except Chloe. “I don’t want to go with them Beca! Don’t let them take me” I look at Chloe and she is crying.

“But Nikki what would I do? They have to take you with them.”

“But I don’t want to. They’re going to look for a new family for me and I don’t want to.”

“Nikki, sweetie what do you mean?” She is sobbing again and I don’t understand anything she is saying.

“Babe…she is alone. Her mom was her only family”

“Chloe…” She looks at me and I know she knows what I’m thinking.

“Shh…we’ll figure something out okay?” I nod and she hugs both of us. I can’t let them take this girl.

“Beca?” She looks up at me with those brown eyes.

“Yeah sweetie?”

“Can you take me with you please?” I freeze because I don’t know what to say to her but like always Chloe is there for me.

“I don’t know if she can do that sweetheart…” She frowns at Chloe.

“But why? She was the one who saved me so I’ll be safe with her” I look at Chloe and I know she is thinking about it but do I can do that? Can I take care of a kid?

“Little sis-in-law, do you mind if you take the little red with you for a moment? I need to talk to my sister.” When did he get into the room? Chloe leaves the room with Nikki crying in her arms. “I’ll do it.”

“What?”

“I’ll take her with me Becs. I know that you’re thinking about it but I can’t let you do that, you’re too young to that. Susie and I talked and we’re going to adopt her, that way she can see you and you can keep an eye on her”

“Michael…I…thank you so much! I love you!” He hugs me and laughs.

“That redhead I swear…you just said that you love me”

“Shut it and enjoy it…there won’t be a next time”

 

2 weeks have passed and I’m finally free to go back home, and with home I mean my mom’s house. She said that she is going to take care of me until I’m perfectly fine. Chloe had to go back to work a week after the incident and after some crying of her and some kisses of mine she went back home. She skypes me every day so she knows I’m alive. We tried cybersex but it didn’t work, mostly because my stomach still hurt and well, we weren’t that much private because my mom was always on my room and Stacie and Aubrey with Chloe.

My brother and Susie adopted Nikki who was a little sad that it wasn’t me but happy that she can still see me. They celebrate a funeral for her mom and she stayed that night at the hospital with me. She cried the whole night. I still can’t believe that he killed her. I still don’t know anything about him but I will. I will find that mother fucker and he will pay for what he did.

“Come on Beca, you have to take your medicine now” Ugh…that’s why I don’t want to be here, she thinks I’m a baby or something.

“Mom…I just got here so please…take it easy.”

“I’m just saying that you have to take your medicine darling or else it will start hurting again”

“I know…I know…” She sits on my bed and caress’ my head.

“You have no idea how scared I was Beca” Every day since I woke up she tells me how scared she was and how lucky I was to be alive right now.

“I know mom…I’m sorry”

“And Chloe…oh that girl…she loves you, you know?” I smile at that because yes, that’s a thing that I do know.

“And I love her mom, more than anything” She smiles at me.

“Have you think about…” I don’t let her finish

. “I have” I’m scared now. That smile is one of a horror movie.

“When? How? I want to know everything” And of course my sister would like to be part of this conversation

“Mom, Emma…relax…I said yes, but that doesn’t mean that I have a plan already”

“Well you should darling because that girl and you…you’re meant to be honey”

“I know mom, and that’s why I’m going to ask her to marry me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...that was something I think?   
> Sorry for the wait, I started working as an au pair in London on Sunday and I've been quite busy with the kids. Once they're in school I think I could write some more and post this more often! I hope you're still with me!  
> Thank you guys for reading! :)  
> Lots of love!!!!


	12. Welcome home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter I know...I'm sorry!

_**Chapter twelve** _

_“Do you know that you’re on the news?”_ I’m on Skype with Jesse because apparently what happened it’s on the news and they’re talking about me. _“Can you tell me how is it that I know this because of the news and not from you or Chloe?”_

“Dude, relax. I wasn’t in a place to call you, you know? And Chloe? She didn’t leave my side for anything so…yeah. But I’m okay so don’t need to worry”

_“No need to worry? A fucking psycho stabbed you Beca!”_

“So what? I’m alive? That’s what matters or at least it should be what matters” I know it’s hard to ask them not to worry and all of that but come on, there’s no need to worry now that I’m okay.

 _“Yeah Becs, but I’m your best friend and I love you, I just care you know?”_ I love this side of Jesse. He takes care of the people he loves.

“I know, I love you too idiot!” He is laughing now, good.

 _“So…when are you asking her?”_ What?!

“What?! How do you? Who? ...It was Michael right?” I cover my face with my hands.

 _“No…It was your sister who told me actually”_ I look at his face and he’s not looking at the camera but to his lap.

“Since when do you talk to my sister?”

_“Well…It’s kind of funny you know?”_

“Oh god…”

_“Beca…”_

“Jezzz! Seriously? You and my sister?!” Emma gets into my room shocked.

“Beca! Are you okay? I heard you shouting” I look at her and to my screen where Jesse’s face is shocked as well but because of difference reasons.

“Emma…would you sit here with me…please? I want you to meet someone” She frowns at me but sits next to me. When she looks at the screen and sees Jesse smiling at her, her face goes red.

“Jesse…”

“Oh god…can you explain me how in hell did this happen?” They both look at me and smile.

 _“Do you remember that girl I talk to you about when I was with you and Chloe?”_ I nod because yeah, he was all like I can’t be with anyone because of this girl. _“Well…”_

“I’m the girl” I look at my sister and she is looking at Jesse with the same eyes I look at Chloe.

“Swanson!” He looks terrified. “You better treat her right or I’ll kick your ass, and you know I can”

“ _I would never hurt her Becs! But yeah, got it”_

“Do you want to keep talking to your Romeo?” My sister rolls her eyes and takes my laptop with her out of the room. “Your welcome…”

 

I’m tired. I need Chloe here with me but my mom doesn’t think that it’s a good idea to leave before the doctor sees me again.

I talked to Luke and Amy yesterday after my little chat with Jesse and they were really worried about me, well, Amy was worried about me and Luke about me as a worker if you know what I mean. It seems that Pixie’s album is going better than good and they’re starting the tour next week. He asked me if I wanted to go with them once I was good again but I really don’t want to. I want to stay at home with Chloe as much as I can. When I get home she is going to take two weeks of vacation so we can stay together and spent some time with each other.

“BECAAAA!” I look at my door and I see Nikki running to my bed and I catch her on time.

“Hey Niks! What are you doing here?” I caress her hair and kiss her head.

“I wanted to be with you. I’m sad. I miss mommy” I hold her tighter.

“Ow sweetie, I know you miss her”

“Sorry sis, she just wants to be with you” I look at the door and see my Michael looking sadly at me. They’re being trying really hard to make her happy but she is not going to get better right now. She comes every day to me. She needs time to heal.

“It’s okay. Do you want to stay tonight with me? Chloe is coming tomorrow morning to take me to the doctor”

“Why? Are you okay?” She looks at me scared.

“Yeah sweetie, I’m perfect, but the doctor needs to see me before I start working again you know?” She nods at me.

“That’s that means that you’re going away?” She is going to start crying.

“Sweetheart we’ve talked about this before…I have to get back home with Chloe…She needs me too, but I promise you that we’ll visit you often and you can come and stay with us some weekends if you want okay?” She nods at me but a tear still falls from her eye.

“I’m going to miss you Beca…”

“I promise to call you every day okay? It won’t be a day that I won’t call and if I’m stuck at work I can call you from there okay?”

“Okay but Chloe has to call me from your home too” A little smile appears in her face.

“Totes she will.” I kiss her head and get her into the bed with me. “Now, what if Michael goes and buys us some pizza huh?” She looks at him smiling and nods.

“Please pretty please?” She pouts at him and he laughs.

“Okay, okay, I will but only because your two of my favourite girls” She runs to him and hugs him and I know that with time they will be fine.

 

I’ve been awake for a while now but I don’t want to move because Nikki is fast asleep and cuddled up on top of me. I hear the door opening and I look carefully and see my mom there with Chloe behind her. God, I missed her so much, and oh those eyes…I swear to god I could accept not to see the blue sky anymore because looking into Chloe’s eyes is the same thing but better, because they are Chloe’s eyes after all. “I’ll leave you alone” She whispers to Chloe who nods smiling. She comes to the bed and puts her arm around both of us.

“I missed you” She whispers into my ear and I shiver.

“I missed you too, so much” I whispers back and she smiles. She is going to kiss me when little Nikki starts awakening. “Hey little princess look who is here with us” She looks up and as soon as she sees Chloe there she smiles.

“CHLOE!! You’re here”

“Yes sweetheart I’m here. Someone has to make sure this one here goes to the doctor you know?” Chloe pokes my cheek and Nikki giggles.

“I’m a big girl, I can do that by myself” Nikki giggles again.

“You’re not, because you always forget what they say to you or say something that they didn’t so you don’t have to take your medicines or something”

“I don’t do that Chlo”

“Yes you do” She laughs and Nikki can’t stop giggling.

“I do not”

“You’re silly” We look at Nikki and she is smiling at us. “It would have been amazing if you were the ones who adopt me you know? But Michael and Susie are really sweet and I can teach Aaron lots of things” Chloe and I look at each other and smile. If we could have, we would have done it and we both know that but it was too soon for that.

“We’re gonna love you the same little red” She smiles at me and hugs both of us.

“Well sweetie what do you think if we both get breakfast ready and Becs here has a shower so we can go to the doctor huh?” Nikki nods at Chloe and they both leave the room. I’m going to enter the bathroom when I feel someone turning me around and kissing me. “Now I can go” Chloe smiles and I swear I fall in love a little bit more every day.

 

“So…Beca…Have you take all your medicines?” It seems that my doctor has gone to a trip or something and couldn’t see me and now I have this young man checking me up in more than one way.

“Yes, I have” Chloe is next to me with Nikki in her lap who didn’t want to let go of us.

“Good, that’s really good. I think you’re fine now but anything you should come back to your doctor” I nod at him.

“Can we go now?” Nikki is desperate to leave this office and trust me, so do I.

“Yes sweetie I think we’re done here, right doctor?” The guy looks at Chloe and nods.

“Yes, you can go now but before you go…can you give me your phone number? I would like to see you again, but not in here, more like a date thing?” Oh my god he is talking to me…I look at Chloe and she is glaring at the guy, she _glaring._ She is going to talk but Nikki beats her to it.

“You can’t date my mommy!” Chloe and I look at her shocked.

“Oh! Don’t worry little girl, I was talking to her” He points at me.

“Yes, I know you were talking to her, she is my mommy”

“I’m so sorry, I just thought that like both of your hairs are red, that you were the mom”

“She is my mom, and she is my mommy” I smirk at Chloe who is trying not to laugh at the guys face.

“You two are…oh…my bad…I’m sorry”

“It’s okay dude!” Nikki takes my hand and Chloe’s and we leave the hospital.

 

“Beca please don’t be a stranger and come visit me more often okay?” My mom hugs me tightly and let go of me to hug Chloe. “You too Chloe, every time she comes here, I’ll be waiting for you too okay?” Chloe is so cute when she is blushing.

“Yes mom, we’ll both come back soon okay? Now, tell Emma to be careful with my friend Jesse okay?”

“Yes dear I will, I like that Jesse boy” I smile at her because yeah I know she likes Jesse. She always said how good of a friend he is to me. Chloe and I get into her car and she starts driving us home. We are quiet so I turn on the radio and I hear Chloe’s squeal.

_“Now, here we have Pixie Lott’s new single in collaboration with Beca Mitchell, a new music producer that is making magic with Pixie’s new album. We really hope to keep hearing new things from her with other artist. Now, here you have it guys! Nasty!”_

“Oh my god baby! They’re talking about you! And they love you! I told you they would! I’m so proud of you!” I smile at Chloe and get closer to her carefully and kiss her cheek.

_“N-A-S-T-Y, you’re nasty_

_But baby,_ _I don’t mind_

_I love the way you’re talking nasty_

_You know you’re just my type”_

“Thank you Chlo! It means a lot to me that you’re proud of me” She smiles at me and keeps driving. “How are the girls by the way?”

“They’re…good? I don’t know. I haven’t talk much to them this last week so…but yeah, you know them” I frown at her.

“Why?”

“Just work baby”

“But…you told me that you were fine. Have you been working too hard?” She sighs.

“Don’t get mad okay? But I just had to finish some things because I’ve been taking a lot of days out of work and I didn’t have any paperwork done so…I had to word a little more than normal to finish everything before you came home” I don’t know what to say…Have I been so selfish that I haven’t realise this?

“I’m sorry Chlo…”

“Why are you sorry?”

“Because it’s my fault that you took all of those days out of work” I feel her hand in my thigh.

“No, it’s not. It’s not your fault that something like that happened to you okay?”

“But…”

“No buts. We’re together babe and I’ll be there for you when you need me” I smile at her and nod.

“I love you Beale”

“I love you too Mitchell”

 

 _Home sweet home._ Chloe insist on taking my suitcase so I have to open the door.

_**“SURPRISE!!!”** _

“Holy fucking shit!” Before I fall down, Chloe’s arms are around my waist keeping me in place. The girls, Jesse, Amy, CR, Luke and even my sister are there in our living room with a huge placard.  _“Welcome home Beca”_

“Short stuff! You’re alive!” Amy runs to me and hugs me tight.

“Not much longer if you keep squeezing me” She laughs and lets go of me. Everyone ask me how I’m feeling and they tell me how happy they are that I’m okay.

“Thanks god you’re completely okay now Beca, I seriously couldn’t stand a gloomy Chloe anymore” Aubrey hits Stacie in the arm who just asks what she did to deserve that.

“I’m really sorry guys. I didn’t want you to worry about me.” I take Chloe’s hands in mind and bring her to me so she can sit on my lap. “Mostly you babe” She kisses me softly and I smile.

“It’s okay, not your fault remember? But don’t be a heroine again please”

“Promise” She nods and kisses me again.

“You’re so whipped Becs”

“Shut it Swanson! Remember that you’re dating my sister now…” Just like that my sister puts her arm around Jesse and I smirk at him.

“Whatever.” Chloe laughs.

“Who’s the whipped one now?” I look proudly at Chloe and she smiles.

“Please don’t. We are good with only one Beca”

“We are perfect with a Chloe and a Beca, Aubrey” I smirk at Aubrey and she laughs.

“That’s true” I look at Chloe and she is smiling at Aubrey proudly.

We are all having a great time at this little welcome home party. I talked to Luke about Pixie and he said that she is really happy with the results and that I already have 2 more artists that want to work with me. Jesse and my sister are cute, like really cute but don’t tell them I say that because you know…I have a reputation to keep and all of that. Aubrey and Stacie are happy as always and sucking faces as always. Amy and CR are drunk as fuck. They’re acting like animals and now Amy is jumping around like a kangaroo. I swear I have the weirdest of friends but then I look around me and I don’t see Chloe anywhere, so I go to find her. I look everywhere but she is nowhere in the bottom floor so I go upstairs and there she is, sitting on my ( _our_ ) bed looking at the little red panda I gave her that day.

“Hey, what are you doing here? I’ve been looking for you everywhere” I sit next to her and she smiles at me.

“I’m not sure” By the way she is talking I can say she has been drinking a little too much.

“Are you okay?” I put my arm around her waist.

“I am now.” She smiles at me. “You have no idea how much I love you Beca”

“I think I have a little idea…”

“No, you don’t.” I look at her and she has tears in her eyes. “You don’t know how scary it was to think that I almost lost the love of my life because of some idiot” I take her face in my hands and wipe away her tears with my thumbs.

“I’m so sorry Chloe, I’m so, so, sorry! But I’m here now okay? And I’m not going anywhere. It’s you and me baby.” She is looking straight to my eyes.

“Forever?”

“As long as my heart beats and even after that” She giggles a little and I smile.

“That was so cheesy Becs” I laugh because yeah, way too cheesy for me.

“Do you want to go downstairs with the rest? Or do you want me to tell them to leave already so we can have some rest?” Her answer is getting into my bed and smile at me so I nod and go downstairs. “Guys! Time to go home okay? Are you all okay to drive?” I look at them and only Jesse, Aubrey and my sister are sober.

“I can take them to their places but I was hoping that we could stay here tonight?” I smile at my sister and nod.

“Sure. Thanks Em. You can stay at Chloe’s room but not funny business okay?” She laughs and Jesse nods. They take Amy, CR and Luke in Jesse’s car (yes, he got a car) and drive away.

“See you soon Beca!” Aubrey gets Stacie into the back seat. She is fast asleep.

“Before you go…I want to tell you something…” She closes the door and looks at me.

“What did you do Beca?”

“It’s not what I did. It’s what I’m going to do.” She waits for me to keep talking. “I’m going to ask her to marry me” I see all the emotions run on Aubrey’s eyes, surprise, happy, scared, worried and happy again. “I know what you’re thinking. Too soon, but-“

“I’m not going to say that I didn’t think so but yeah, you have my blessing to marry her Beca” She cuts me off.

“I wasn’t…”

“Yes you were. That’s why you came to me so you could tell me” I smile at her and nod. She is right. “When are you going to do it?”

“We have 2 weeks free from work now and I’m going to take her with me to some place we can be alone and I’ll do it”

“Good luck Beca, but I don’t really think you need it any” She gets into her car and waves goodbye. When I get into my ( _our)_ room, Chloe is sleeping, so carefully I take of my clothes and I put one of her shirts. I take her in my arms and start thinking about how am I going to ask her. I need this to be perfect. _For her_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, yes, I know not much happened in this chapter but I had to finish this so I can keep with the story! I'll try to publish the sooner I can! Lots of love guys and thank you so much for keep reading this silly story :). It makes my day, really.


	13. Dreams comes true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! Yes! This is the final chapter! I was going to add a little epilogue but I thought that it would be too much so...there you have...the end of this story. I hope you'll enjoy it.

_**Chapter thirteen** _

“Come on baby! I want to go to the beach already” Chloe’s been impatient since we got here. I decided that a trip to some place in Spain called _The Canary Islands_ it was the best choice for us. They’re seven islands with a really great weather and beautiful beaches. We are going to be in all of them if we have enough time. Right now we are in _Fuerteventura_ and it’s amazing.

We are in the hotel and I’m exhausted but Chloe is already on her bikinis and ready for the beach. I still don’t know how am I going to do it but Aubrey and my mom don’t stop texting me when I’m going to do it and how. They want me to do something big and beautiful, something that Chloe won’t forget ever and I wanted that too. Now I think that we are not like that. Chloe and I, we always have been normal people, and maybe that’s what I need to do. Nothing big and glamorous but something that will be only for me and her.

“Come on lazy bones! I want to have my tan on” She sits in top of me and kisses me.

“Okay, let’s go to the beach but I don’t want to be there too much time okay?”

“Why sweetie? I thought you wanted to come here because there are beaches and sun and all of that?” She kisses my nose and smile.

“That’s because I know you love it Chlo” She smiles softly at me.“But if I stay for too long under that sun I will look like a lobster and dude I seriously don’t want to look like that” She laughs and gets up.

“I won’t let you burn yourself okay? I’ll put some sunscreen on you”

“Fine, let’s go then”

 

We go to the beach and god…I wouldn’t mind to burn myself if that means that I can look at my stunning girlfriend in that blue bikini. I’m sitting in a towel on the sand and she is in front of me putting sunscreen on her arms, her legs…

“If you don’t close your mouth you’re going to catch flies.” I look up at her face and she is smirking at me.

“I wasn’t…” I look away and frown at the two guys sitting next to us admiring Chloe in a way that it’s definitely not innocent.

“Don’t be jealous babe…because…” I look at Chloe and she is now sitting on my lap straddling me. “I’m yours and only yours” I look back at the guys and they look away. Good. “Now…let me get you out of that clothes and put some sunscreen on you” I don’t move at all when she says that and she frowns at me. Since the “accident” I haven’t let Chloe see me naked or in my underwear. I just…it’s hard to see myself with these scars and the idea that if Chloe see them and that maybe she will think that I’m disgusting or something like that it just scares the shit out of me.

“I leave my shirt on…that way I won’t burn myself you know?”

“Becs…it’s too hot to be wearing clothes…”

“It’s okay Chlo, it’s not that hot” I know she doesn’t believe me but she let it go.

“Whatever you want Becs…I’m going to the sea if you want to come with me you know where to find me” And just like that she leaves me alone.

 

We’re in the hotel once again and I’m having a shower now that Chloe went to buy some food for us. We could eat in the hotel restaurant but we wanted something more…unhealthy. Just as I’m getting out of the shower I hear the door closing. I wrap myself on a towel just in time for Chloe to open the bathroom door.

“That was fast” She smiles at me and I see the way she looks me up and down. “Can you put everything in the table and I’ll be with you in a sec?”

“Sure…” She leaves the bathroom but I see the same face that I saw today at the beach. I dress myself the fastest I can and sit in front of Chloe in the table. She is already eating.

“Sorry, I was really hungry” I laugh at her and start eating. We eat in complete silence and when we finish we sit on the bed and I see that face again and I know I have nowhere to run right now. “What’s going on Becs?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean…” She moves so she can look me in the eye. “Why are you acting so weird around me?”

“I’m not”

“Becs…” I sigh because damn, who can resist that face?

“I…I don’t want you to see me without clothes on” She stays silent for a second and then I feel her hand in mine.

“Why? There’s nothing there that I haven’t seen before” She smiles a little.

“It’s not that babe…I just…ugh” I put my hands in my face. I feel the tears coming to my eyes.

“Beca please…don’t…I’m your girlfriend please…” She takes away my hands of my face and straddles me. “I want you to look at me” I do it. I look at her beautiful eyes. “Tell me”

“I don’t want you to see me now. I’m disgusted by myself.” I see the shock in her face and then the understanding. “If you see me like this…you’re going to think the same of me as I am, and I don’t want that because I couldn’t live thinking that you think like that of me and that at the end you’re going to leav-“ She cuts me off kissing me. She is holding my face in her hands and kissing me with all the love she feels for me. She pulls away but doesn’t let go of my face

“I love you Beca. What do you not understand of that? I love you because of you, not because of your hot body” She kisses me again. “Never in your life think again that I would leave you because your body it’s not the same.” She puts her hands at the end of my shirt and starts lifting it up but I put my hands in top of hers. “Let me show you how beautiful you are Beca” I let her take off my shirt but she doesn’t stop there. She takes off all of my clothes and she leaves me there in bed, completely naked. She is standing in front of me looking at me with a smile on her face. “You’re absolutely beautiful baby” She takes off her own clothes and then she puts herself in top of me. She kisses me sweetly and I feel like my first time once again. My hands don’t move and I don’t know what to do with them. I’m just there kissing her until she pulls away and sits on my lap. She traces her hands from my shoulders to my breast to the scars. That’s where she stops and looks at me.

“Do you know how I feel about this?” She touches the one that the knife made and I said no with my head. "This is a reminder that how brave you are and how idiot you are too” She smirks at me when she says that. “But mostly is a reminder that a little girl is alive thanks to you” She moves to the next scar, the one from the surgery. “And this?” I said no again. “This is the reminder that I almost lost you. The reminder of one of the worst days of my life but also one of the best days of my life because I can see it and I can look at you and I can touch you. You’re alive too.” I see the tears in her eyes and I pull her to me. We kiss with all that we have. I have control of my hands again and I put them in her back. I need to feel her close to me and I know she feels the same way. We kiss, touch and caress every part of each other. We make love the whole night like there was no tomorrow.

“I love you Chloe”

“I love you too Beca” She snuggles into me and I hold her tight and I think that maybe this is the moment.

“I really do love you Chlo” She looks at me smiling.

“I know babe, so do I”

“No, what I mean is that I love you. I love you so much that sometimes I think I’m going insane. You’re the best thing that’s ever been mine and I don’t want it any other way. I want you in my life forever” Chloe’s eyes are full of tears but she has a smile on her face. “I want to wake up next to you every single day and even if we’re upset I will kiss you goodnight and good morning. I want to see the day when we wake up to a little Chloe crying for their mommy. And I know you’ll be the best mom in the world for our kids.” I put my hand in her cheek. “I want all of that with you, only if you want it with me. Marry me Chloe Beal-“ I feel her lips in mines before I can finish saying her name.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I want to marry you Beca” I kiss her again and I can’t stop smiling. “I can’t believe you quote Taylor Swift in your speech.” She giggles.

“It just came out like that but you can’t blame me. She is right anyway. My fiancée is the best thing that’s ever been mine”

 

**_Chloe’s POV_ **

_7 months later._

“I can’t believe today is the day. Today I’m going to marry Beca Mitchell. After all this time who would have said to me that I would find the love of my life with a roommate post on internet? After our little vacations to The Canary Islands everything has been perfect. Not only with our engage that everyone was happy about but with our own careers. She is working with big artist like Sam Smith, Jason Derulo, Taylor Swift (we joked about that) and she still works with Pixie. She is being nominated to a few Grammy’s but she hasn’t won any _yet_ , I know she will in the future. In my case, I still have my cute dance studio but thanks to Beca and Luke, now there’re people interested in my choreographies for video clips or music shows. Taylor Swift has been one of the most interested and right now we are really good friends. Aubrey and Stacie are engaged now, and surprisingly they keep going on like always. But, my favourite couple is Emma and Jesse. They’re so cute together. Now, looking at myself in the mirror with my white dress on, I can’t believe how lucky I am dad.”

“I’m sure you’re both really lucky Chlo! He’s proud of you, you know?” I look at Chad and he smiles at me. “You look beautiful sis”

“Thank you!” He hugs me tight. “Mom is going to cry when she see you like this”

“Where’s she?”

“She said that she wanted to talk to Beca first and then she’ll be here” I smile at that.

“Did you see her?”

“Beca?” I nod. “Yeah, and sister…she looks amazing too.” Of course she does. We decided not to know anything about the other choice of clothes.

“Oh my god, Chloe dear, you look beautiful!” Beca’s mom is a sweetheart.

“Thank you Natalie” She hugs me and I see my mom entering the room. “Mom”

“Oh my baby! Look at you!”

“Mom, don’t cry please or I’ll cry too” She hugs me too.

“You’re both absolutely beautiful” I look at all of them nodding and I smile.

“I can’t wait to see her” There’s a knock in the door and I see Jesse there with a huge smile on his face.

“It’s time” Beca’s and my mom go to their sits and my brother and I go to my assigned place.

“Ready?” My brother takes my arm and looks at me.

“More than ever”

The doors open and I see her. She is standing there looking at me with a big smile on her face. Her hair is curly the way I like it and oh god, she looks completely stunning. She is wearing a black suit. Michael is next to her with Aaron in his arms and in the other side of Beca is Nikki with a pink dress holding Beca’s hand. “You can look at her all you want when you’re in front of her. Now we should start walking to your future wife” My brother smirks at me and we both start walking to them.

I see our moms and the girls already crying. My brother gives Beca my hand and she takes it.

“You look beautiful baby” We both can’t stop smiling like idiots.

“So do you” I look at Nikki and she smiles at us.

If someone asks me what did the officiant said during the ceremony the only thing I could tell them is the moment when he said “Now I pronounce you wife and wife, you may now kiss the bride” because the rest of it I was lost looking at Beca.

Now we are at the reception and she is dancing with Aaron and Nikki.

“Can I tell you something?” I look up and see Emma there.

“Yeah sure! What’s up?” She smiles and sits next to me.

“Okay, I haven’t told anyone yet but…I’m pregnant Chloe…”

“Oh my god! Really?” She nods smiling. ”That’s amazing!”

“I don’t want to say it today because it’s your day you know? But I wanted to tell you because I saw you”

“What do you mean?”

“I saw you at the doctor’s office. I went there to check if I was really pregnant and I saw you leaving her office smiling” I gulp.

“You can’t tell anyone okay? Beca doesn’t know either”

“So…you are…”

“Yes…we’ve been trying but we thought that it went wrong but that day I woke up feeling really bad and I went to the doctor and she told me.” Emma hugs me tight.

“We’re going to get fat together” We laugh at that and I see Beca coming our way.

“Hey! Do you mind if I steal my wife from you for a little bit Em?” Emma smiles at me and winks.

“All yours little sis” I get up and the first thing Beca does is kiss me. She puts her arms around me and we start dancing.

“How are you feeling today Mrs Mitchel-Beale?”

“I’m feeling like the happiest girl in the whole planet” I smile at her and we keep dancing. “And actually…I have something to tell you babe”

“You know you can tell me anything Chlo” She kisses me softly and I smile. “Did my sister tell you something bad?”

“What? No, no Becs.”

“Okay, then what it is?”

“Can we go outside?” She nods and we walk to a little garden.

“Okay, what do you want to tell me?” She sits in a bench and puts me in her lap.

“Okay…I’ll say it fast, like when you take off a band aid.” She frowns at me.

“You’re scaring me here babe”

“I’m pregnant” I look at Beca’s face and she is in shock. She doesn’t move and she is looking at my stomach. Then I feel her hand touching it and I smile.

“You’re pregnant…but I thought that…”

“Me too baby, but I didn’t feel really well the other day so I went to see her and…we’re having a baby”

“Oh my god, we’re having a baby. We’re gonna be moms” I kiss her hard and she can’t stop smiling.

“I love you so much Beca Mitchell-Beale”

“And I love you Chloe Mitchell Beale, and you too little Mitchell-Beale”

“This is the start for new dreams huh?” She looks at me smiling.

“I think mines already came true”

 

_THE END_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it guys! I hope you liked it! And to all of you that have stay here for so long! Thank you so much! I wanted to end this story because I'm already working in another one. I will post it soon and I hope you'd like it too. Again, thank you so much for stay with me with this silly story!  
> Bechloe is endgame!!!!  
> Lots of loveeeee!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading guys. This is my second fanfic and I hope you'd like it. Sorry for any mistakes and you can leave a coment if you want or go on tumblr and find me as Inniscarlet. Thank youuuuu!


End file.
